


3KK-02: Kick Your Heels Up (and Other Shenanigans)

by crumbcake



Series: Three Kids Klance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Intersex, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Omega Keith and Alpha Lance know how to have a good time. Even all grown up with children. They spend a goofy anniversary weekend together. Three Kids Klance Universe. Multi-chaptered. Now complete!





	1. Friday Evening, Saturday Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Year 2215: Keith 32, Lance 31, Clara 14, Shiro 5, Saul 9 mo  
> This one will be multi-chaptered. :D  
> My Tumblr (where I talk to myself and post stray thoughts at random :D) https://crumbcakeworld.tumblr.com/ (18+ only please)

The room they booked was all squashy furniture in tropical colors, accentuated by cheerfully playful decor and sumptuous white linens. Several wicker ceiling fans were humming as the blades spun, lazily circulating air in the room. What looked like a multi- paneled room divider made of carved wood was folded up neatly by the head of the bed. Past the bed and divider was a massive balcony looking out at the ocean. There appeared to be no doors (although there were curtains between the balcony and the room) allowing the sound of the waves crashing on the shore to reverberate inside the room.

They didn’t notice any of this as they staggered into the room late in the evening, dropping their duffel bags by the door and heading straight for the bed.

“So tired.” Lance moaned as he curled up and sunk blissfully into the hotel sheets. Keith sat on the bed and toed off his combat boots, phone in hand.  One of the warehouses his company was contracted with had sent him an attachment late in the day containing the quality review information he had requested. He published the screen out so it materialized in front of him. He skimmed through the summary; the tactile feedback buzzing on his finger as he scrolled down to the appendix to where the actual data was logged.

He frowned, and then started getting pissed off. He had ordered a second weight check on a sampling of the cargo he was hauling on Monday. He pulled up the original manifest and compared the data. The numbers looked familiar. As in identical to the original manifest. The weight of the pallets would be measured to the milligram so there should be some minor deviations and there were none.

He pulled the number for the warehouse main contact and pinged the warehouse.  A stressed looking alpha opened the channel (“This is Tara.”) and winced at Keith’s expression.

“Keith.” She greeted wearily.

He sent her the documents. “Your crew made shit up. They duplicated the log information from the original.”

She sighed and reviewed the docs, frowning. “Keith, I’ll talk to the team but why do you need this? There is nothing out of the ordinary with the haul. Customs should be fine. We’re really busy right now, why don’t we hold off on the quality check until the next shipment?”

No. His hauls lately have had a few significant differences with the weight logged on Earth compared to their weight on Mars after gravity conversion.  He needed to confirm where the issue was starting with a check on weight using a different weighing method.

“No. It can’t wait. I need the cargo reviewed by Monday for my haul.”

Her lips thinned as she checked the status of the shipment. “Keith the pallets are already in the hauler, this would mean unloading everything and getting all the paperwork redone in two days. On the weekend. We are already understaffed-“

He cut her off, reiterating, “I ordered this a week ago per your procedures and it wasn’t completed. Instead I get a fake report. I want a _full_ review of the cargo by Monday or I’m escalating this which means clawback and penalty for you.”

She glared at him and bit her tongue then swallowed and responded, curtly, “Understood.”

“Thank you.”

He cut the channel. She was angry at him for shit her crew didn’t do. Idiot.

“No more work, Kitten.” He heard from behind him.

“Fine.” He responded as he closed the work related pages. He took a breath and changed gears, pulling up Clara’s comm. His fingers went through the familiar motions of texting his regular fare to Clara when he and Lance were traveling without them.

_Behave or you’re dead. Text me when you’re all up tomorrow or if you go anywhere. Don’t call unless it’s an emergency. An actual emergency and not an “I’m bored” emergency._

It looked like she was waiting for his text as she responded almost immediately.

_Blah. Blah. Yeah yeah. Si, mami. Would you bring back a pair of vintage aviator goggles??_

Did she think him and Lance were going _antiquing_? Where was he going to find aviator goggles at the beach?? He was annoyed because now he was going to be thinking about it.

_Where would I be getting that? No. >:-| What is your aunt up to? How is Saul?_

_Giving us chocolate. :D :D Saul being sacraficed to the demons. :-O Plz, if you find some???_

Keith frowned, candy and Shiro was never a good combination. His fingers twitched and he bit his lip. He just needed to check on Saul one more time. The baby was probably still screaming his head off over Keith leaving him all alone with strangers (being his aunt and brother and sister.) Also how was Shiro doing. He was probably chomping on his aunt or something. He snuck a sidelong glance at Lance who had his head buried in a massive, fluffy pillow and was still fully clothed in his flight instructor regalia, shoes and all.

_I’m not going to find some. Tell Emily I’m calling her._

He slipped off the bed quietly and headed towards the door but just as he reached for the doorknob, a shoe flew by him and struck the knob dead center making him flinch and yank his hand back. He turned to glare at his bondmate. Lance didn’t even look like he moved, his face still firmly wedged into the pillow padding. He was wearing one less shoe though which revealed the cow print sock he was wearing.

Keith composed himself. Fine.

_Never mind.  Sleep well, princesa._

Lance kicked the other shoe off and stuck his hand out, wiggling his fingers for Keith to join him.

Dusk had darkened the room, casting long shadows across the enormous bed and partly plunging Lance’s body in silhouette. It struck Keith how good Lance looked even fully clothed. He was lean and broad like a swimmer. A swimmer who had his head buried in the pillow like an ostrich and was stupidly wiggling his fingers in Keith’s direction.

Keith snorted and felt his lips quirk. He was mentally exhausted and probably tired physically too if he were to pay attention to his body. Lance and bed and the pleasant novelty of a quiet night was very inviting right now. He strode back towards the bed, pulling his pants and socks off along the way and dumping them on the floor.  

He took Lance’s hand as he joined him on the cool sheets of the bed.

“Finally.” Lance grumped. He pulled him in, wrapping Keith’s arm around his waist and turned around so he was curled up on his side facing the balcony. Keith spooned him from behind and shifted away from the hair that was tickling his face. He stuck his nose on Lance’s shoulder, peering out at the red sky and sighed.  

He could smell Lance and the salt in the air. He felt Lance’s hand loosen its grip on his almost immediately and listened to his regular puffs of breath indicating Lance had fallen fast asleep. He pulled a sheet over their waists and pressed his lips on Lance’s shoulder. He wished he could fall asleep that quickly.

His eyelids grew heavy and he blinked slowly, appreciating the red and orange sky outside. His head started meandering through stray thoughts and drifting in and out of the day’s worries. He came back to the dusk he was witnessing. He had seen so many extraordinary sunsets and sunrises in other worlds from many different angles but Earth’s version was always the most beautiful because it was home.

He wondered how Black was doing and how he measured up compared to the current Paladin though now was a time of peace.

He shifted until his crotch was snug against Lance’s ass and held him a little tighter. He tried to match Lance’s breathing.

He wondered idly what his mother thought of the sunrise on Earth when she first saw it. If she saw the colors the way he did.  He exhaled slowly.  He had not thought about the Galra in a long time. Would his mother have adored her grandchildren if she had had the chance to have known Keith? What would she have thought about Lance?

He blinked again. Should he tell Shiro and Saul that part of their heritage? It was an unspoken rule among himself, Lance, and Clara not to talk about the off-planet past or talk in code if need be. Shiro was too young to remember and Clara adhered to the stories manufactured by the Earth council.

Outside of their circles, no one was the wiser that Keith and his kids were not wholly human which was easy to do in thanks to Galra biology. They were survivors down to the molecular level. So much so that their genes were equipped to learn and adapt to alien ones in such a manner that they could create life together with most other exoplanetary species. The genes were latent except when pushed meaning Keith was typically much more a human omega than he was a male Galra. The only hint to otherworldliness was their eye color which was dark violet but close enough to blue-grey to be mostly ordinary on Earth.

He closed his eyes and threw a leg over Lance’s hip.

Soon enough he realized that he must’ve been knocked unconscious because Black was missing and he couldn’t get up. His mother wasn’t dead. He had no idea where Clara was and he could hear Saul screaming.  His baby was missing his limbs. Where was Shiro? Oh god, his little body was curled up, unmoving. He couldn’t get up. Was he under water? He couldn’t get up. He destroyed his family and Lance was going to hate him because he had managed to keep their children alive up until he entrusted them to Keith. Lance had hopped out of his skimmer car and was running towards him; a terrible, ugly look on his face.

“Shhh...”  Lance’s voice seemed to come from the sky.

A comforting hand was rubbing his back and he frowned, confused because the ground he was on was actually moving like it was breathing. He realized with a start that he was on Lance’s chest. Oh. _Oh._ He breathed in sharply. Thank fuck. What was he dreaming about? It was slipping away except for the lingering sense of horror and shame.

He focused on his breathing and stared blankly out at the darkness that had settled in the room. It took him another minute to remember they were in a hotel room; he started to notice the crashing sound of the waves against the shore. Right. He was on Earth. In a hotel room and it was just him and Lance. He was okay. His kids are whole. He let himself make one tiny noise of distress.

 “Nightmare?” Lance rumbled, mostly asleep. He wrapped his arms around Keith and held him.

Keith realized his fingers were digging into Lance’s shoulder and side but he couldn’t make himself stop. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Lance cleared his throat and said soothingly, “You’re okay.”

Yeah, he was. He knew that. He stuck his head under Lance’s chin, then skootched a little higher, tilting his head so his forehead was pressed against Lance’s cheek and his nose was pressed right under Lance’s jaw. He kept breathing, focusing on the hand petting his side and the smell of Lance and ocean. Slowly, slowly, the tension in his body began to ease. Lance felt warm beneath him. He kept breathing and listened to the waves and Lance’s heartbeat. His hands relaxed. He wasn’t alone.

Lance had fallen back asleep. Soon enough Keith felt safe in the darkness and eventually he didn’t feel any tension at all.

In the morning, the first thing he noticed was the dawn chorus of birds, the ocean, and that there was light streaming into the room. He blinked open his eyes and he stared at the sight in front of him, uncomprehendingly for a moment until he realized he was looking at his reflection. He spotted Lance on his side behind him, his head propped on his hand and watching him quietly. How long had he been staring? Keith fought down a blush.

Keith glanced briefly at the edges of the mirror, realizing that it was some sort of room divider with mirrors encased in intricately carved wood. It was blocking the view of the balcony so Lance must’ve moved it. His eyes settled briefly on himself. His view was partly blocked by his messy mop of hair. He was curled on his side with a white sheet tucked under his arm and covering most of his body. He stuck his other hand under his pillow and snuggled into it. He could smell Lance on it.

He looked back at Lance’s reflection, appreciatively.

Lance had changed into a t-shirt and a terry cloth robe. He watched Lance scoot closer and brush Keith’s hair out of his face. Their eyes met in the mirror and Keith started to feel heated when Lance started smiling crookedly at him. He tilted his ass back, just barely brushing against Lance’s stiffening cock. He watched Lance lean in and felt a shiver go down his spine when Lance started to suckle on his neck. He could see the movement under the sheets as Lance tugged at Keith’s underwear. Keith pulled them the rest of the way off just as two fingers pressed against his puckered hole. He watched his own face turn pink from arousal and his breath start to get labored.

He closed his eyes just as some slick started to leak onto Lance’s fingers. He worked his own cock and slid fingers just passed his balls where his pussy was most sensitive. He moaned, needily. Why were alphas so fucking big. He wished he could just get fucked without getting stretched (which has happened but it really hurt like a bitch. He had to really be in that zone to like that.). He started jacking his cock within the tight grip of his hand in short quick passes.

He heard Lance moan, close to his ear, “Fuck.” He looked up to see his eyes glued to the mirror, watching the shifting that was happening under the blanket as Keith wanked. Keith closed his eyes again and started thrusting against the fingers in his ass and spread his top thigh up.

“C’mon.” He begged.

He could feel a third and a fourth finger tuck into his channel. He tried to relax and let his slick happen.

“You’re so hot, Kitten.” Lance muttered.

Hurry. Okay. He was pulling out. Keith moaned at the aching emptiness and felt his asshole dribble slick onto the sheets. He raised his top leg higher and felt the sheet slip off his leg just as Lance rubbed his tip against his ass.

“Fuck me, please.” He sighed.

He heard a strained noise. Sounded like Lance died a little bit back there in response. Keith moaned greedily as that fat dick began to push in, inexorably, until it pressed at the inner opening of his pussy. He shifted and then keened loudly as his pussy was breached by more of that cock. His pussy was pushing slick out and he was sure he was wetting the sheets. He hooked his leg over Lance’s and whined as Lance covered Keith’s hand with his own and took over jacking him off. Keith felt Lance pull out and thrust back in with deep jolting shoves. He wasn’t going to last.

“Kitten, look.” Lance said in a rasping urgent tone.

His eyes snapped back to the mirror. He very much looked like he was being fucked. He also looked like he was about to cry, he watched as his leg bounced with each jarring thrust. The sheets had pooled around his waist.

“Show me your tits, Kitten.”

It took a minute for the request to get through to his head. He peeled his arm out from under the pillow and grabbed the ends of his shirt pulling up until the full shape of his swollen tits and hard nipples were exposed.  

Lance watched intently, he sucked hard on his mating gland and let go of Keith’s dick to unhook Keith’s  leg from his own and twist both their lower bodies so Keith’s dick was crushed down on the mattress. His upper half was still partly on its side, Lance grabbed and squeezed at the boob that remained exposed and fucked into him firmly.

Keith wailed desperately and smacked his hand on the mattress repeatedly as his pussy and asshole clamped down on Lance’s cock. Lance pushed in and in and gave him one stinging smack on the ass just to feel him clamp down again. Lance cried out and came deep inside his pussy. Keith whimpered again and tried to stay as open as possible for his come while his slick seeped out.

Lance dropped on top of him for a moment. He seemed to gather himself and gingerly pulled out making Keith groan at the loss. He rolled off Keith and onto his back, flinging an arm over his eyes and idly cradling his own dick near his (not engorged) knot. Keith twisted so he was fully on his stomach.

He studied Lance. At the blush across his cheeks and ears and at the hair at the nape of his neck curling up from sweat.

He felt like snickering. So he did.

Lance peeked at him from under his arm.

“You laughing at me, omega?!” He asked in mock offense.

“Yeah.” Keith smirked.

“Why?”

Keith sat up, tugging his shirt back down and leaned over Lance. They stared at each other.

“Because you are something to laugh at.” Keith answered, helpfully. He dropped down to give him a loud sloppy kiss on the lips and hopped off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

Lance rolled to his stomach, grinning goofily as he watched him go.

 


	2. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Keith and Alpha Lance know how to have a good time. Even all grown up with children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in [brackets] mean they were spoken in Spanish.

Keith rolled his eyes at the crap ton of beauty products Lance had placed on the sink counter and kicked curiously at the duffel bag he left on the floor by the toilet. As suspected, it was empty because all the shit his alpha packed was either powders or lotions for pampering himself.  He must’ve brought a normal person’s year supply of the junk. They were only there for two days; more like one day.

Keith decided he’d rather brush his teeth in the shower than try to negotiate with all the stuff on the counter. He dropped his much more reasonable bag next to Lance’s and hit the shower, eager to rinse off the grime from yesterday and from this morning’s romp. He brushed his teeth and washed his hair with body soap (smirking at what Lance’s opinion on _that_ would be) and slid fingers behind himself, lazily exploring the come and slick leaking out of him. He couldn’t help but tease himself some, wiggling his fingers just inside his relaxed pucker and humping down on them.

An excited shiver ran its course through his body as he smiled to himself. He was looking forward to a whole day alone with Lance who was going to keep him moaning or laughing or moaning and laughing if their previous anniversaries were any clue. He bit his lip and reluctantly slid his fingers away. If he kept going Lance’s ‘Keith is being a horndog I must go investigate’ radar would trip which was fantastic except Keith wanted to call home and check in first before today’s Lance mauling.

He tapped off the shower and stepped back out into the steamed up sink area, tossing a towel over his head. He spotted the other hotel issue robe hanging neatly on a hook by the door and threw it over his dripping wet body, enjoying how the super soft and absorbent material enveloped him.

He found Lance sitting cross-legged on the bed, engrossed with something on his phone. His robe was fully covering his lap and a bowl of mamoncillos were sitting just in front of him. He had changed the mattress sheets as they were now blue which was puzzling since hotel bedding were typically liquid absorbing and they had not done anywhere near enough to have caused a problem.

“About to call home.” Lance mentioned casually, interrupting Keith’s line of thought.

“Okay.” Keith scrubbed at his head and hung the towel on his shoulders. He grabbed his own phone to check his comms and settled next to Lance on the bed, stealing one of the fruits and peeling at the skin with his thumb.

The comm image projected up in front of them with the word ‘connecting…’ dully flashing on the screen.

“What’s with the sheets?”

Someone answered the comm before Lance could reply. They were assaulted by the extremely close-up view of a nose and mouth and intermittent fogging of the screen from each quick exhale of that nose and mouth.

“Mami, papi! [Where are you???]” That was Shiro’s voice, a little hoarse like he hadn’t been talking yet today.

Keith could hear the humor in Lance’s voice as he replied, “[Good morning, papi. Could you project the screen please?]”

Their view changed so they were looking down at Shiro and the living room behind him. He was in his outer space pajamas with a toy in his hand and a few bumper jet toys zipping around him in midair. A vid of his favorite cartoon was on pause behind him. His hair was standing up in crazy little shocks. He was so cute. Keith wanted to jump through the screen and grab him.

“[Good morning], Shiro! How are you today?”

He bounced on his feet excitedly. “Good morning mami! Where are you??? Can you pick me up?”

“We’re-“

“Going to the dentist.” Lance interrupted. “[You want us to pick you up?]”

Keith kept very still as he watched Shiro’s expression transform to utter disgust and horror. Their dentist gave Shiro carrots of which he hated. He heard Lance stifle a laugh beside him.

“No! [It’s okay.]”

“[Are you sure?? I can go get you right now.]”

Shiro giggled, sheepishly shaking his head, trying to change the subject.  “[Aunt Emily is taking us to the park!]”

“That sounds great, Shiro!” Keith helped his son out. “Is anyone up yet?”

Shiro nodded, glancing away from the screen briefly.

“[Aunt Emily is in the bathroom, drowning Saul I think.]” He said in a hopeful voice. Keith held back an amused snort; Shiro did not take well to losing his baby status in the family.

“Drowning Saul??”

“[He will be dead soon.]”  He promised, solemnly.

Okaaay. Please don’t kill your brother, Shiro. He elbowed Lance who was having a hard time keeping it together. “I would be so sad if Saul was dead, do you want me to be sad?”

Shiro shook his head reluctantly.

“Do you know how impressed I would be if you rescued your brother, Shiro? He looks up to you, you know.”

He narrowed his violet eyes, calculating. “Okay.” Then seemed to have enough of standing there and began chasing one of the toy jets around the room.

“Is Clara still sleeping?”

“Bathroom!” Shiro yelled. “[Are you getting your teeth pulled?]”

“Stop running.”

He leapt onto a chair that was facing away from the screen so his stomach was resting against the front of the chair’s back and his arms were crossed over the back of it. He was rolling a toy over the chair. He grinned up at them, impishly.

“No. My teeth are perfect. We are here for your papi.” Keith said, perfectly straight.

“Yeah, we might stop at the gynecologist to check something weird for your mami though.”

“Weird?” Shiro asked curiously though he had no idea what a gynecologist was. Keith bit down on his cheek.

“Ignore your papi, Shiro. Did you do anything fun yesterday?”

Shiro gasped like he remembered something and leapt off the sofa.

“Yeah! Mami, papi, [can you do this??]” He shoved his pants down, grabbed his penis and started wanking off.

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Keith’s mouth dropped open. He might’ve been clawing Lance’s knee.

They sat there in stunned silence as their son showed them his wanking skills.

Lance appeared to recover first. “Papi. [We talked about this. No one wants to see that. You can touch yourself down there during private time in your room, okay?]

Keith made sure to look perfectly bored and not completely freaked out and on the verge of crying or gouging his eyes out as their son kept wanking in front of them.

“Papi.” Lance warned. He could hear Lance was talking through gritted teeth.

Shiro stopped and then looked away from them again, shoving his pajamas up, blushing and giggling at something past the screen.

“Shiro! What was that??”

“Nothing!”

Keith was never more relieved to hear Lance’s sister. She appeared a second later with a freshly bathed Saul in her arms. She patted Shiro’s head as she whipped around to smirk at Lance. “Like father like son!” Saul squealed and tried to reach for Keith while Lance squawked “No, I didn’t!” in response to Emily.

“Hey stupid! Yeah you did!” She said to Lance just as Clara showed up with a towel around her neck for her damp hair. Clara could’ve been Keith’s clone except she had a much more mischievous and laid back look to her like Lance.

“Hey stupid!” She mimicked her aunt and then reeled back at the icy reception she received from her parents. “Sorry, sorry! Good morning!! Are those mamoncillos? Nice robes!”

The chaos was starting. Clara was checking out the background behind Keith and Lance and commenting. Shiro was holding Emily’s hand asking her for toast and chocolate and Saul was desperately pointing and making whining noises at his parents trying to wriggle out from Emily’s arms to possibly leap on to the screen.

“Hi Saul!!” Keith said excitedly as Lance chatted with Clara. Keith felt a sad twinge that he wasn’t there with them. He scooted a tiny bit closer to Lance.

“Saul, [can you do this??]” Lance said suddenly, making faces at him which made Saul hesitate and then start laughing like it was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen in his life.

“[I can do a better one, papi!]” Said Shiro and promptly contorted his face, sticking his tongue out and mooshing his cheeks together with the palm of his hands.

Saul cracked up at Shiro which seemed to pleasantly surprise Shiro who made more faces at him.

“[Good morning,] Keith.” Emily was smiling at him, knowingly.

“Good morning. What’s the plan for today? Which park are you going to?” He asked, anxiously.

She raised her eyebrows. “The plan for today is not worrying about your kids so you and stupid can enjoy yourselves.”

“Could you maybe not call me that in front of my kids?!” Replied Lance in his never ending grievance with his sister.

She looked at Lance, stunned. “Why, Stupid?? It’s appropriate.” She swept back her braids and looked back at Keith. “Anyway. I’m cutting you off. I’ll take good care of them. Enjoy your day!” She tickled Saul and started singing an old children song, _“Arroz con leche se quiere casar-“_ as she reached up to cut the connection.

He waved at Clara (who yelped, “Don’t forget the goggles! Bye mami, papi!”) and watched Saul and Shiro giggling just as Emily cut off the comm.

It was suddenly too quiet. He looked over at Lance who seemed to be throwing himself a pity party over his sister. He was still frowning at the screen that was no longer there. Keith launched a mamoncillo at Lance’s head which he snatched in mid-air without looking. He peeled and sucked the fleshy fruit off the seed, still looking hilariously aggravated. Mister bigshot sharpshooter alpha pouting over his sister teasing him.

“So. Heard you’re a stupid wanker.” Keith said wickedly and smirked when Lance redirected his grumpiness at him.

“Funny!” Lance smelled downright bitchy. He eased up though when Keith laughed.

Keith went down easily when Lance pounced. He pulled the towel from around his neck as he felt Lance’s arms slide up his torso, his hands slipping underneath his armpits and shoulders to interlace behind Keith’s neck. He left lingering kisses on his neck and sucked gently on his lips until Keith forgot about laughing. He curled his tongue into his mouth over and over again, lightly teasing Keith’s tongue before playfully slipping away. It was a maddening kind of tease.

Lance’s weight on top of him and feeling cradled in his arms was making Keith feel the warm fuzzies he hadn’t known before Lance. He hated how much he craved it, was dependent on it to be well, and a tiny part of him still remained pleasantly surprised that Lance wanted him so much. He didn’t think what he had to offer measured up to what others could offer but it seemed to be enough for his bondmate. Keith was starting to moan into the persistent kisses and was working the cloth belt off of Lance’s robe.

He was ready to follow that tongue and accelerate things when Lance pulled back grinning and said, nonchalantly, “Check this out.”

Much to Keith’s chagrin Lance rolled off the bed, making it feel particularly cold and empty and disappeared into the bathroom.

That was an amazing trick, thanks. Keith grabbed a pillow and squeezed it to relieve some of the mounting frustration.

Lance came back with two paper cups filled to the brim with water and his cloth belt firmly re-tied. Perfect. Keith despaired.

“Look.” Lance poured the water on to the blue sheets which darkened as they got soaked but went back to normal very quickly as if only mildly wet and taken care off by a quick dry. Keith just looked at Lance who seemed incredibly pleased with himself. That was not worth missing out on cock. It was actually the worst because it promised fucking but there was no fucking to be had. Keith sighed.

“Promises, promises.” Keith said eventually then stretched on the bed, letting his limbs splay out. If he wasn’t going to fuck then he was going to enjoy the room. It really was a comfortable mattress. Maybe he’ll check out that balcony.

This is when Lance pulled a slender gadget from his robe pocket and tossed it in front of Keith. He picked it up, curiously, turning it in his hands. It seemed to have a wireless transmitter and a slider on it.

“What’s this?” He pushed the slider which caused one of the pillows by the head of the bed to start buzzing. Interesting. Maybe sex now after all. He scooted over and sat on his haunches, pulling the pillow away to find a sex toy underneath.

It had a large bulbous knob in white on one end which was buzzing away and a long purple handle on the other. He frowned and picked it up to examine it. A knotting toy? Not what he was hoping for. He glanced up at Lance and tried not to look disappointed, glad that he couldn’t smell him very well. He didn’t care for being knotted or fisted outside of heats and he thought Lance knew that. Besides, there was no tapering to its shape and it looked very rigid. How was he supposed to put that up his ass?

“This is not going to fit.” He said, lamely. He could probably make it fit. He didn’t want to.

Lance laughed and sank down next to him and took the toy from him. “It’s a wand. It doesn’t go inside you. It’s for your cute little slit.” He grinned mischievously and tried to attack Keith with the wand, lunging for between his thighs. Keith easily darted out of the way, leaping off the bed and smirking at Lance who overbalanced coming off the bed. His robe ribbon somehow entangled with the toy and the post of the bed. He was awkwardly fighting with it when his robe rode up enough to reveal a pair of caramel butt cheeks.

Keith swallowed carefully around the insane giggle that wanted to rise up. He took the opportunity to grab Lance’s phone off the bed, take a picture of his wriggling rear end and set it on his screensaver rotation. He quickly tossed the phone back. Lance finally disentangled himself and whipped around.

“Argh! You’ll pay for this!”

Keith snorted, giving that comment the dignity it deserved. “What, for your poor job assaulting me?” He asked dryly, feeling a surge of adrenaline as he teased, “I want to see you try.”

He watched Lance hesitate. They shared a look because they both knew that for the most part Lance couldn’t bring Keith down if Keith didn’t feel like letting that happen. Lance dropped the toy on the bed and looked away. His demeanor changed entirely as if Keith had struck a chord and cut too deep. “Keith...” He sighed, shook his head and grabbed some clothes he had left on a chair and walked straight out of the room.

Keith’s stomach dropped. What the fuck was that? Did he miss something? Did he somehow just ruin their anniversary?

He hesitated then chased Lance out the door and fell into his trap.

“AHA!” A chill ran down his spine when a hand seized him by the forearm from behind. Keith barely restrained himself from whipping around and disemboweling Lance. Another arm swung around his waist and the next thing he knew, the world was spinning. His legs were agog by Lance’s shoulders and blood was rushing to his head which was by Lance’s thigh. He scrambled to try and cover his suddenly exposed bottom half while Lance laughed madly and let himself back into the room.

“Was that necessary?” Shit head! He had worried Keith for no reason.

“What?? I’m teaching you to hang.”

“That’s a life skill for fucking possums, Lance.” Keith replied.

“Huh!” Lance wandered around the room with upside down Keith, humming to himself as he picked up crap Keith threw on the floor. “You’re a slob.” He said, casually. “How the fuck did you manage to hide that in the castle?”

Keith shrugged to no one’s benefit. “I was passing by.” He was already sliding down from Lance’s grip. Lance hoisted him up higher. At least Keith got to see some nice glimpses of that big cock.

“Yeah? By leading Voltron for like a decade and raising a child there?”

“I was passing by slowly.”

“Yeah, okay. You just visiting our house and kids then?” It was kind of hot that Lance could wander around with him for this long. Keith knew he was heavy. He crossed his bent legs at the ankle, resting them on Lance’s shoulder.

“Yeah. You assholes treat your guests like shit.”

“Only the special guests.” Lance was now “accidentally” knocking Keith against chairs and pillows as he moved around the room.

Keith batted away another cushion then grabbed the next one and threw it at Lance’s face which he casually dodged. “You gonna put me down sometime soon or am I doing it?”

“You think you can get down?” Lance asked dubiously. He hoisted him up again.

“I know I can get down.” Obviously.

“But what if I did this?”

And before Keith could ask, Lance bit down on one of his butt cheeks so hard Keith thought for a second that he might’ve drawn blood. Keith shrieked in surprised indignant laughter and pain.

“Fuck you!” He grabbed Lance’s dick in a very inconsiderate and rude manner causing Lance to yelp (stifled ‘ARGH’) and hold his body very still. Lance raised the stakes by grabbing Keith’s dick just as threateningly.

“LET GO.” This was ridiculous. He was a grown omega. He protected Earth for a living.

“YOUGHEGHGO.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Let go!” Keith yelled, half choking from the laughter, literal pain in the ass, and annoyance. This was what his life had boiled down to.

“Ohghkay Ong khree!”

“If you don’t let go of my ass and my dick, I’m ripping your dick off with my teeth.” Keith lied. He wouldn’t hurt that cock. Aside from his children, it was the only good thing to happen to him sometimes.

“I SHED ong khree!”

Keith’s eyes narrowed and his fingers twitched on Lance’s dick. “Fine.” He counted, “One. Two.-”

They were interrupted by the sound of wind chimes. Scrolling words materialized in front of a door that appeared to glow warmly by the entrance. An animated sunrise and palm trees appeared in front of it and a pleasant female voice rang out within the room. “Welcome to another beautiful morning at Tres Palmas Hotel! We hope you enjoy your stay! Breakfast is served.”

“Breakfast!” Lance chirped like his dick wasn’t in peril at the moment. He released Keith’s ass and dick so Keith returned the favor (after some slight additional fondling. Yay dick.). However, instead of putting Keith back down, Lance hoisted him up again and headed towards the bed much to Keith’s consternation. He was not spending the rest of the day like this. He could handle the blood rushing to his head but it wasn’t great. He may have to knock Lance out after all.

Lance stopped in front of the toy.

“So what do you think?” He asked, hopefully.

Keith looked at the wand resting innocuously on the sheets and felt his pussy twitch in approval. He didn’t use toys much unless Lance wasn’t around. Looked like a good time. “Sure.” He shrugged.

“Great!” He sounded extremely satisfied by Keith’s answer which concerned Keith because this meant he probably had elaborate plans. Lance finally let him slide out from under his arm; the back of his shoulders and head ended up propped against the mattress. His robe dropped down to his shoulders so that the rest of his body was on display. Keith was already excited and getting wet. He felt cool air on the parted folds of his pussy when steady palms smoothed down the back of his thighs, splaying him out so Keith was curled over himself, looking up at his own dick. He closed his eyes and gripped fistfuls of the sheets in anticipation.

He felt Lance’s thumb rub his wet pucker in teasing little circles, each full loop making it harder to breathe. Keith wiggled, enjoying the feeling of his back rubbing against Lance’s robed chest. “Fuck me!”

Lance laughed. “I haven’t done anything yet! Slut!” Yes. He was definitely a slut for his alpha.

“Don’t care.” Keith moaned long and low when he felt Lance stretch open his puckered rim slightly with his thumb. Lance began to lap at the pooling slick with the flat of his tongue. He would alternate between broad and thorough licks against the light peach fuzz of his ass to whirling the pointed tip of his tongue on his rim with just enough pressure to breach inside. More and more slick was leaking out.

Keith could feel him groaning as he ate him out. He tried to relax into it. His body was buzzing at the promise of cock soon.

Lance pulled off abruptly with a smack of his lips. “So! Breakfast??”

NO. “I’m breakfast. Fuck me, asshole.” He pleaded, desperately. He was very pleased with the reaction he got. He could hear Lance audibly swallow and hesitate like he was strongly tempted to take Keith up on his offer and throw his plans away. His fingers dug into his thighs briefly.

“Not yet, Kitten. I want to try something different. I’ll get breakfast if you can get the table that’s out on the balcony ready. I’m sure they brought us napkins and plates.”

Keith debated briefly if he was going to fight Lance on this but decided otherwise since going along usually meant that he would end up screaming in pleasure and nearly passing out. He frowned as Lance put him down. Keith stuck a pillow between his legs as he watched him head over to unlock the catering door. He rolled the cart out which immediately filled the room with the smell of coffee and savory food.

Maybe Keith was hungry after all. He lunged for the flatware and headed out to the balcony. The balcony itself was beautiful. The railing was made of twisted branches that had been smoothed and polished. The wood posts led up to a high ceiling that was not visible from inside the room. The ceiling had the same elaborate carvings as the divider in the room and was surrounded by a wall trim made of loosely weaved branches about a foot long in height. There appeared to be a door track under the trim.

Keith deposited the flatware on the heavy wood table and dragged the table closer to the center of the balcony for a better view of the beach. He got close to the edge to curiously inspect the door track and realized the balcony actually had floor to trim sliding panels. The whole perimeter of the balcony was covered in crystalline glass that appeared to be on a motorized track that would fully enclose the balcony. The trim allowed the air to circulate when the balcony was shut. He leaned out and realized the glass was actually two way mirrors. He could look out but people outside could not look in (during the day). So he now had an inkling as to what Lance had in mind and adjusted the robe around himself self-consciously.

He watched Lance roll in the cart and start placing some of the food on the table; just the toast, mangos and butter. There were still eggs royale and American pancakes on a hot plate, a large bowl of chopped fruit, syrup, coffee, and water left on the serving cart.

Keith raised an eyebrow. He ordered all that? “Are you hungry?”

Lance grinned at him as he went back in the room. “Yup!” He came back out with the wand in his robe pocket and with a pillow tucked under his chin. It was already covered in heat guard material but he was actually zipping it into another thick case. Keith felt himself blush; it wasn’t going to be _that_ good. Lance settled the fat pillow on one of the chairs that was made of smooth twisted branches similar to the railing.

Lance kept smiling at him as he grabbed a remote by the door and clicked. The track mechanism engaged and the panels slid shut. “Two way mirrors.” Lance waggled his eyebrows ridiculously causing Keith to smirk. He saw him press another switch and the peals of laughter he heard in the distance and general low din of people fell silent. He could still hear everything else. A sound screen. Nice. He looked up in search of the lines that were usually visible to indicate that an auditory fence was up actively filtering certain sounds from coming in or going out. The telltale green shine went around the perimeter of the balcony.

Okay, he was getting goosebumps on his skin. Lance’s expression was almost predatory as he approached him. “Can I borrow this?” He asked warmly. He was tugging at Keith’s cloth belt. Keith forced himself not to just drop down on his knees and choke on Lance’s dick until he had convinced him to fuck him now. He gestured for him to take the belt.

“Thanks.” He slid the belt off the loops of the robe and went back to the chair. Keith watched him place the wand on the chair with the bulb nestled on the pillow and most of the handle sticking out in front. His body was lighting up in interest as Lance secured the wand to the chair by looping the belt through the gaps in the seat.

Their eyes met when Lance stood back up.

Keith was taken by that evil little smile and gleam in Lance’s eye as he sauntered close. Was it crazy that he was already on the edge? He was envisioning himself naked and exposed outside with people milling around and completely unaware. Quiznak.

Lance wrapped his arms around his robed waist and tugged him close.

“Hi” He rumbled; voice thick like honey.

“Stupid.” Keith acknowledged and cracked up as Lance scowled. “Keith!”

Keith slid his own hands under Lance’s robe around his hips and gripped Lance’s firm ass. “Hi.” He said and kissed him until his lips and tongue tingled. He could feel Lance hardening further as they ended up rocking gently in each other’s arms. Lance pulled Keith’s robe off and pressed him closer. He nuzzled under his ear right on the sensitive gland and let his hand roam against Keith’s scarred skin.

Keith moaned, feeling incredibly exposed and loving the feeling of the sun on his bare skin as well as Lance’s hands all over him. Sneaky fingers were sliding down his crack to tease his twitching entrance but just as he reached for Lance’s cock, Lance stepped back and took his hand in his, leading him back to the chair.

“Have a seat?”

He stared at the wand and pillow as his whole body shivered. Keith cautiously sat down and adjusted the wand and himself until he was straddling the toy. It was pressed right against his small clit and folds. He lifted up slightly when he felt a slight pinch and parted his pussy with his fingers to spread himself more comfortably on the toy.

“Kitten..” Lance said, like he couldn’t help himself. He had taken the other seat and was watching him like a hawk. Or a sharpshooter sighting his target. Keith smirked at him. He felt heated everywhere.

“You starting it up or what?”

“Maybe.” Lance grinned and stuck a hand in his robe pocket. “Maybe, we should have breakfast. Mind passing the toast?”

Keith leaned forward, gripping the seat of the chair on either side of the toy. He looked at the food with a slightly anxious thrill. Keith had an idea on how this was going to play out. The small soft smile on his face was a mix of nervous anticipation and amusement. Lance was playing this up too much, it couldn’t be that good.

He reached for the plate of toast and picked it up and nearly leapt out of his chair.

Okay new world order. Everything changed. He was going to die now. His back arched as the vibrations made him involuntarily squeeze the toy which made the waves even stronger inside. It was making the whole chair vibrate. He nearly dropped the plate as he cried out. “Fuck!” He let go of the plate and the vibe stopped. That was incredible. He picked up the plate again, just barely offering it to Lance as he moaned and pressed down on the toy.

Lance was grinning at him as he snapped up a slice of toast. Asshole.

He set the plate down again and withdrew his arm, forgetting that the vibe would stop. He accidentally bumped the mangos and for an instant the vibration grew louder and a lot stronger making Keith gasp before it stopped. He glanced at Lance who was munching on the toast as innocently as he could muster. Keith experimentally touched a mango again and the vibrator went off. He touched the three items on the table finding that each one was a different vibrator setting.

Keith quickly determined that the mangos were the strongest setting and kept his hand on the fruit as he rocked his throbbing pussy against the wand. He started making little whining noises as slick started to drip out onto the pillow. His legs were curling involuntarily around the legs of the chair.

“You’re not going to let go??” Lance laughed. “I’m not.” Keith managed. He rolled his small dick in his hands. He was almost there. The buzzing was just at the right spot. He was about to come.

“Sorry, time limit imposed.” Lance burst into more laughter at the frightening glare Keith gave him. Anyone else would’ve been fucked up by that stare.

“I fucking hate you.”

“I don’t think you do!” He ate another piece of toast.

Keith slapped his hand down on the plate of toast and the medium vibe started again. He would have to make do and be quick. He closed his eyes, rolling his hips as he concentrated on the strong vibrations on his clit.

“Can I have a mango though?”

Keith eagerly reached for a mango and whined as the wand vibrated harder against his clit. He was almost there. He was leaking steadily on the pillow and he felt his insides drawing up.

“I did NOT know you had such a kink for mangos.”

This is when Keith realized the scene he was making; he was moaning loudly and humping the wand while his hand was up halfway towards Lance and squeezing the life out of the mango. He didn’t know if wanted to fuck the crap out of that wand or collapse in insane laughter. What escaped from his throat was a mix of choked moan, whining misery and laughter. That asshole wasn’t going to let him come.

Lance cracked up as Keith threw the mango at his head.

He hiked up the vibration at a stronger setting than mango and Keith was firmly back in fuck the crap out of the wand mode.

Lance set the plates aside and hopped up on the table, slipping his palm under Keith’s chin and forcing him to look up at him. His hair was not yet combed and was framing his face messily, his brown skin was a lovely contrast to the white robe still hanging onto his shoulders and the thick scar was even darker and more prominent in the morning sunlight.

His expression was relaxed and light but with a mischievous gleam in his eye that hinted at the possessive affection for Keith that always lurked underneath. His eyes were traveling over Keith’s body from head to tits to cock to toes. Keith knew he wanted to devour him, could smell it on him.  Feeling wanted was his biggest kink. Keith cried out, prettily, his orgasm coming in a drawn out, slow and easy wave, much gentler then he had expected. He blinked slowly and moaned quietly in content pleasure.

Lance licked his lips, kept stroking his chin while his gaze lingered on the seat Keith was on.  Keith’s ass twitched tight and he squirmed because he was sure he was watching Lance take in the wetness that must’ve briefly drenched the pillow, making it darker before the material dried up again.  Keith felt his boobs prick and his arms begin to shake in arousal.

“Fucking ride the toy, Kitten.” Lance muttered. That revved Keith right back up. He whined as he worked his over-sensitized pussy against the toy which Lance had kept on the higher setting. He couldn’t look down because of Lance’s hand under his chin and he was too close to see the rest of him from this angle but he was sure Lance was hard as fuck. His other arm was shifting tellingly.

Keith cupped his own dick and bit his lips, expression crumpling from the onslaught he felt below. He was feeling it everywhere. It was building again, the throbbing inside, hot and heavy. He might pass out.

“Okay, stop fucking the toy, Kitty.” Lance asked of him quietly, his voice was low like gravel.

Both his thighs and his mouth were trembling as he forced his hips to stop. Loud whimpering noises were escaping Keith.

“Can you bear down?”

Fuck. He couldn’t not do what he was asking of him. He bore down on the powerful vibrations and started moaning loudly. His vision was blurring with tears.

“Does it feel good?” Lance asked. “You want to come?”

He nodded, the high pitched noises he was making was escalating. He thought he might break the chair with his grip. Keith was about to come again.

“You think you can hold out for me?”

Oh no, not this game again. He fucking loved it and hated it. “I don’t know.” Keith gasped.

Lance’s other hand was definitely around his own dick. His arm was pumping as he watched Keith try to hold out. Keith breathed in sharply in anticipation, he was on the tip of his toes and was ready to let go. Lance licked his lips again, opened his mouth and said –

“Don’t come yet, mami.” Fuck, fuck, fuck. Keith sobbed in despair.  Please, please, please, please.

He was this close, he was going to orgasm both ways because his cock was fully engorged and oozing.

“Please please please!” He begged desperately. He was not going to make it, he couldn’t hold out against the deep pulsating waves that he couldn’t get away from. His whole body was welling up and still -

“You’re flooding the chair, Kitten. Not yet.”

His eyes were rolling up. It took everything in him not to come.

 “Okay.”

His mouth hung open and he was gone. He cried out. His skin prickled as his pussy contracted endlessly completely out of his control. His cock spurted; he thought some of it hit the back of Lance’s hand. He flooded the pillow so bad he felt wetness running down the back of his thighs. Holy fuck.

“Shit.” He heard Lance say.

The vibrator went down to the lowest setting. He heard Lance scoot forward on the table and then his lips were crushed against his own. He moaned, still listless from the orgasm. Eventually, Keith was kissing back. He smiled in satisfaction once Lance pulled away and petted his hair aside.

‘You want to get fucked, Kitten?” He wanted to be fucked all day. Early morning didn’t count. Keith made a noise he hoped sounded like an affirmative and wetted his lips, finally able to see Lance’s throbbing dick now that he had pulled his hand away. Too bad he couldn’t orgasm as much as Keith could.

“Come here.” Keith said.

Lance eagerly scooted closer and held his dick, rubbing his pre-come against Keith’s mouth and cheek. He pulled away when Keith tried to lick him. Keith frowned and bobbed towards his cock when Lance scooted away again.

Keith snapped. “Come here, asshole.”

Lance laughed and flicked the wand to a higher setting, thrusting into Keith’s mouth as he screamed. Keith tried to scoot away from the wand while trying to keep from gagging. He tried to relax his throat and let Lance fuck into his mouth as he pleased. He loved the taste and feel of his cock even if he couldn’t take in all of it. He could hear his own muffled groans as Lance thrusted in.

 “Only I get to see you like this, huh Kitten?” He asked, darkly.

Keith nodded, tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes. His mouth ached. Lance pulled out carefully and took Keith’s hand. He grabbed the toy and set it aside and helped Keith up on his shaky legs. Keith still wanted cock. He eyed Lance’s dick greedily as Lance scooted back on the table and laid back; hand out for Keith to join him.

Keith climbed up on the table and straddled Lance’s hips. He felt really good underneath him. He felt Lance palm his pussy, rubbing his folds soothingly. Keith closed his eyes and enjoyed that for a little bit. He pussy was vibrated out. He finally wrapped his hand around Lance’s cock, hearing him take a deep breath and smiled down at him. Out of his peripheral, he saw movement and looked up to see a couple past the railing in the ocean seeming to look in his direction.

He panicked for a moment until remembering the mirrors. He could see most of the expanse of the beach and the people scattered around. And here he was outside with them, completely naked and about to fuck his bondmate. It was exhilarating and terrifying. His slick began building again. He could probably take Lance easily.

“Giddyup, Kitten.” Lance prompted, he thrusted his hips up promisingly.

Keith lined himself up with Lance’s cock and carefully pressed down a few inches; the tip of Lance’s fat cock stretching him wide. He moaned, pulled up and thrusted a little further down, enjoying how full that made him feel. Lance’s girth was fucking ridiculous. Great during heat yet ridiculous all other times. He worked his way down gradually until he was fully seated and they were both breathing hard. He moaned and wiggled as he adjusted to the girth and length inside him. Fucking finally.

Lance was touching him everywhere. His hands ran slowly over his thighs and made Keith moan when fingers traced his rim which was tightly stretched around Lance’s cock. He settled his hands by Keith’s knees, touching them lightly and waiting patiently for Keith, his expression soft and so blatantly adoring that it made Keith blush. He sucked in his bottom lip and pulled up a few inches to drop down, whining in pleasure. Lance caught one of his nipples by his thumb and forefinger, pulling gently to then cup his boob (which was losing its post-pregnancy bulk now that Saul was weaned.) The pinch tingled all the way down to Keith’s cock.

Keith rolled his hips and gripped Lance’s hand by his wrist. He pulled up halfway to drop down hard enough to make them both groan. He quickly lost himself, his body flushing pink as he bounced hard on Lance’s cock, chasing another high. He was losing his rhythm and his thighs were burning when Lance grabbed him tight by the waist stopping him from thrusting. “Hang on, Kitten.” He said heatedly and wrapped an arm around him, pulling out (causing Keith’s eyes to roll back) and flipping them around.

He thrusted back into Keith’s wet heat, immediately setting a rough pace, making Keith gasp and scrabble for purchase on the table. He managed to grab hold to the edge of the table as it creaked dangerously underneath them. Lance knocked one of his legs back with his elbow and cupped his balls up and out of the way. He thrusted the toy against his cunt unexpectedly and kept it there so Keith was pinned between a cock he could barely accommodate and wave after wave of powerful vibrations coursing through him from his pussy.

“Hold back, Kitten.” Lance taunted, groaning as Keith squealed and clamped down around him. His scream melted into a loud satisfied moan when he felt Lance fuck into him just right. Lance made a choking noise, coming hard inside him in little jerks and a making a mess out of his ass. Keith keened as another orgasm roiled through him.

“Are you coming again?” Lance asked heatedly in mock disappointment. He was still thrusting clumsily inside Keith. “Keep coming, Kitten.” Lance whispered intensely by Keith’s ear.

And somehow that was enough for Keith. His mouth dropped open as his body curled and fell apart again unexpectedly. His insides surged, overlapping the previous orgasm. He gasped for breath as he sunk back.

Lance hummed to himself and he buried his face in the nook of Keith’s sweaty neck. Eventually, Keith wrapped his arms and legs around Lance and sighed as he recovered.

He felt tickling on his neck when Lance muttered, “Holy shit.”

Agreed. Keith laughed and stroked Lance’s back with gentle hands, settling one hand in the nape of Lance’s neck. He felt well fucked and satisfied and couldn’t help but smirk to himself.

“How many times did you get off?”

Keith swallowed and thought about it. “Not enough?” His throat was sore.

“Fuck you.”

Keith laughed and bit playfully at Lance’s shoulder. “Nuh uh!” Lance jerked his shoulder away apparently still traumatized from Keith’s pregnancy with Shiro. His cock shrunk hilariously. Keith wriggled until Lance carefully pulled out. This was a great anniversary.

Keith hummed as he played with his alpha’s hair. “Table’s fucked. I’m leaking all over it.”

He felt Lance shrug. “Should wipe off.” He rapped his knuckles on the wood. “Solid table.”

“Mm.” Keith drummed his fingers on Lance’s shoulder. He was heavy on top of him. “Get off. I’m hungry.”

Lance snorted. “Please keep wooing me with your sweet nothings.”

“Off.”He prodded his side.

Lance rolled to the side and gestured at Keith’s newfound freedom. Keith knocked his hand out the way and hopped off the table. He quickly put his robe back on and tried to ignore the soreness that was his entire bottom half. The food was still warm thanks to the hot plate, he grabbed the plate of pancakes from the cart, promptly shoving one in his mouth ravenously.

“I see where Shiro gets it.” Said Lance dryly as he scooted off the table to join him.

Keith flipped him off as he chased the pancake with a cup of water. He tucked into three more and ate some fruit and had another glass of water. He sighed and sat back to watch Lance eat more gracefully. He was good now. He scrubbed at his thighs with his robe and looked out at the ocean.

“Do you want to head out to the beach?”

“Yeah. Meet some omegas. Flirt a little.”

Keith rolled his eyes. If he did that back to Lance, he would get crazy jealous. He stood up and stretched. They had an amazing view. Lance would probably really enjoy a swim in the ocean.

“I’m going to go change.”

“Okay, I’ll go get ready, too.” Meaning he would be ready in an hour, twelve empty bottles of face moisturizer later. Keith grabbed the serving cart and shoved it back into the catering room. He quickly wiped himself off with a damp towel and dug through his bag for his swimming trunks. Lance popped into the bathroom just as Keith grabbed a clean beach towel and headed out.

Lance’s eyes widened as he realized Keith was firstly, heading out without him and secondly, heading out with trunks and no top. It was normal for omegas to go topless on the beach. “Uh-“ was all he managed to say as Keith backed out the door and stuck his tongue out at him. He grabbed sunscreen that Lance had tossed on the bed and slipped out the door just as Lance said petulantly, “Hey wait!” Keith smirked as he walked down the hallway and pushed the stairway door open and silently went up one flight of stairs. Seconds later he heard Lance burst through the door and run down the stairs. He looked forward to a good game of cat and mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write! If you really like the fic please comment! I only write for fun (mainly for myself, lol) but it's a super thrill to hear if you enjoy reading! (heart)


	3. Rest of Saturday (Anniversary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More hijinks with (omega) Keith and his bondmate (alpha) Lance as they enjoy their anniversary weekend. Explicit. AU. Domestic fluff.:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will likely review and make edits to the chapter later but I wanted to get it out as it's been lingering in my hard drive too long. [brackets mean spoken in Spanish]  
> I would appreciate any comments as those are quite lovely things to receive! <3

Keith went up to the next floor and jogged back out into the hallway to take another set of stairs which he noted previously would exit on the west side of the building instead of the beach side. Excited to spy on Lance, he stifled an uncharacteristic chuckle as he took the stairs two at a time.

The staircase well had tinted windows that had an excellent vantage point for watching his dopey alpha march out onto the boardwalk in search for him. He leaned against the hand banister as he watched Lance weave through the crowd towards the boardwalk railing where he climbed up and hugged a nearby lamppost for balance as he looked around. Keith gave him a once over appreciatively. Lance was still fit and Keith knew exactly what that body could do.

Maybe he should feel disturbed that he was freshly fucked yet he was picturing himself bending over the railing, naked because Lance wanted him that way, and getting fucked in front of all those people. Maybe he had a problem. He wrapped his arms around himself, thrilling at what Lance might possibly do to him when he caught him. For certain, he was going to focus his torture on his boobs because Lance was irrationally jealous of Keith’s well-worn body and he was going to be sulking over his chest being publicly exposed.

His body had suffered through the indignities of three pregnancies in addition to the physical impact of the stresses of war including battle scars that would be hard to explain to uninformed civilians and he was sure his face was perpetually marked by exhaustion. Yet Lance thought he was hot shit and was psychotically possessive. It seemed Keith’s mix of rude glaring, thick thighs, perky lactating tits (though not actually lactating) and scowling intimidation was, according to Lance’s sister “dark and scary MILF bait for alphas” so maybe there was something to Lance’s discomfort.

Keith shrugged to himself as he raked his gaze over the V shape of Lance’s bare torso. This MILF bait was planning on letting his alpha figure out how much he could come in one day outside of heat. He brushed at his chest distractedly as he imagined how Lance was going to suck at his nipples later leaving them as sore as his pulverized ass and still tingling pussy.

That torso seemed to have stiffened for a moment causing Keith to smile in giddy anticipation. It was a tell of Lance’s that he had cottoned on to Keith and sure enough he looked back at the hotel, squinting up at the windows. Keith slunk away enjoying how his heart began to race as he ran down the stairs to beat Lance to the beach side lobby.

He felt an adrenaline rush run up his spine when he found Lance already there but looking in the wrong direction. He threw the towel over his shoulders and casually walked by an overloaded luggage rack behind his alpha just as Lance turned to take the staircase he came from.

He was close enough that his nose picked up a hint of Lance’s cedar-y smell making him smile softly as he took a deep appreciative breath. The scent made him want to leap through the rack and drop into Lance’s arms for more good smells but he moved forward and casually walked by an elderly couple and straight out into the late morning sun.

He negotiated through the beach goers, a part of him automatically vigilant of his environment and tried not to tense up. He spotted a relatively uncrowded area on the sand for lounging. Sure enough he received a few curious glances as he walked by, particularly by the alphas. Yes, he had a bunch of scars and yes, idiots he was very much an omega mom and he was at the beach alone and no, he was not going to smile or even acknowledge them in any way as he went by.

He crossed a pair of alpha females about his age that were on beach chairs, sunbathing. One was asleep but the other had noticed him and had sat up to blatantly stare. Keith would’ve ignored her except he has learned how to read people better and he was getting the vibe that she was going to approach him and be insistent on trying to talk to him. She would probably by the type to turn hostile and passive aggressive conversational or follow him around when it was clear he was not interested in making nice.

He met her ogling with his own stony stare and made sure to run his eyes over her and look repulsed. _You disgust me_. She frowned, taken aback and then her expression changed to outrage that he would look at her that way. He kept glaring and let a little of his crazy seep through. _I will truly fucking kill you if you try anything_. She suddenly looked guarded and unsure and let him pass by in peace.

Keith kept track of where she and everyone else were and walked passed the original spot he chose and opted for a spot near the palm trees, giving up on an uncrowded location. He was not too far from a strip of beach shops and restaurants built right on the beach. He tossed his beach towel on the sand and plopped down to spray sunblock on himself. He kept a keen eye out for Lance.

He wasn’t anywhere yet so Keith indulged in one of his new favorite past times ever since he found himself waiting on his daughter a lot after competitions. He would observe other families, compare them to his and secretly judge them. His children were obviously the best for many reasons. However, this beach was exclusively adults only so Keith had to settle for watching other couples.

He scoured the beach for androgynous looking bodies, seeking out his own dynamic to compare and contrast and spotted a few male and female omegas. A few were lounging on the sand by what he assumed were their mate or an empty towel beside them. He knew it was a trick some of his fellow omegas used sometimes, placing a second towel beside their own on the beach to indicate they were not alone so no one would bother them.

He suspected most of them were with their mates though.

He saw two omegas on their phones sitting by each other and wondered idly if they were a couple. He wondered at how annoying it must be for paired omega couples. Other dynamics tended to assume they were friends and would probably try and flirt until they got the hint or even worse fantasize about their love lives while talking and staring right at them. Emily told him a lot about life on earth.

He stretched his arms in front of himself and leaned back on his elbows, crossing his legs at his ankles. He kept his eyes on a few omegas that were hanging out with betas and alphas, laughing and having a good time. He determined he would probably stick out like a sore thumb if he was in that group with his scars and his perplexed (read: scowling) expression.

He bet a bunch of them in the group had kids and were probably relieved to take a break. It was probably nice to get away from the baby talk and childish conversations and parent mode and be able to rest without getting interrupted by kids.

He scanned the beach for any hint of Lance when he realized with a start that HE was taking a break from his kids and the baby talk and that his rest was NOT going to be interrupted by his kids. Okay, so he initially thought he was going to lead Lance around in a merry chase but fuck that shit. His ass can _sleep_ and not worry about his kids.

Keith dropped back like a lead weight, his arms outstretched beside him. Sometimes he managed to go to sleep whenever Saul fell asleep and this time he imagined he was snoozing away. He probably looked insane and vulnerable and his small tits were naturally hanging outwards due to gravity in what he was sure was an unflattering way. He never would’ve thought of any of those things if it weren’t for Lance and Mark and Lance’s sisters and now Clara. He didn’t give a shit. Seconds later, he was snoring away.

Much later, he woke up to the comforting smell of his alpha and something deliciously savory. He sniffed a couple of times before he opened his eyes. He realized he was now under the cool shade of a beach umbrella. He was still on his back but one of his arms was behind his neck and the other draped over his stomach which was now suspiciously covered by a beach towel. He wasn’t surprised that he didn’t wake up with Lance puttering around him. His scent was safe to him and he has often slept entirely undisturbed as Lance noisily did things around him.

He looked to his side and found Lance lying on his side in his swim trunks with a straw visor on his head. He had his head propped on his hand and was chewing lazily on a plastic straw as he read from a data tablet he had on his towel. Keith scratched at his stomach as Lance smiled up at him.

“How long was I out?”

Lance smirked. “Like four hours. I bought lunch.” He reached over his head and pulled a foil container and offered it to Keith who sat up and pried the edges up to remove the lid. It was ropa vieja with white rice and fried sweet plantains. He took the offered fork and bottled water.

“Thank you.”

Lance sat up beside him, “Yup.” He kept chewing the straw as he looked at the shore.

Keith glanced at Lance and out at the beach as he gathered a forkful of food. He knew Lance was a fish at heart.

“You should go take a swim.” Keith offered.

Lance pulled the straw from his lips and smiled charmingly, “You wanna join me?”

Keith was more like a koala. An agile koala. He shook his head as he dug into his food. “No thanks.”

Lance shook his head, bemused and stole a fried plantain, “How do you like the beach and hate the water?”

Keith shrugged, “I’m special. Take a swim. Have fun.” The beach towel around his top which was being held in place by his upper arms and side, slipped down with his motions. Lance narrowed his eyes and tried to tuck it back up under Keith’s armpit. He must’ve flipped out when he first saw him star fished on the sand. Keith rolled his eyes but humored him so he didn’t have to listen to him whining.

“Go.” He said.

Lance tossed his hat off and stood up, wiping the sand off his butt. He gave Keith one last smile before he broke into a jog towards the shore. Keith indulged himself in watching Lance’s retreating ass as he waded into the water. He dove in head first, arms stretched in front of him and quickly disappeared from view.

Keith supposed he understood why Lance loved the water so much. A bunch of his happy memories involved the water. He watched the shore for a while, seeing Lance pop his head up occasionally as he stopped to wade or float contentedly. Keith finished his food and set it aside, people watching for a while then reaching for Lance’s tablet. He glanced up in the direction he expected Lance to be and froze mid-reach.

Lance was heading back towards the sand, knocking water from his ear. There was a beta male making a beeline straight for Lance who had stopped right at the edge of the water to shake water out of his hair. The beta was now _waiting_ for Lance. Keith hated him on sight. He scowled as he watched Lance notice the shitty beta and curiously look at him. What the fuck. The very fit beta jogged the rest of the way over to Lance.

Before his very eyes, he watched his mostly naked alpha and that asshole beta engage in conversation. Lance was smiling and was nodding animatedly and was all friendly like as he gestured with his hands. Keith’s blood began to boil. He knew Lance was pretty much attracted to anyone male or female that did not share his dynamic. Keith wanted to tear that beta’s skin off but he gnashed his teeth and looked away.

He stood up, abandoning their stuff and started walking; not sure where he was going other than _away_.

He made it the short distance to the shops and walked into one which turned out to be a covered tiki bar. He sat down on the first stool he saw at the bar and fumed. He hoped Lance was having a good fucking time.

“Are you alright?” asked, a pleasant female voice.

Keith was sure he was pumping out some strong stress pheromones and took a deep breath in a bid to calm down.

“Yes.” He replied and looked up. He was incredibly pleased to realize it was the bartender, a female alpha, addressing him with concern. She was a curvy alpha, even more extreme than what was usual for female alphas. She had a large red flower adorning her locs and she was watching him, not unkindly. Her smile had a hint of flirtatiousness and she smelled compatible. She was probably smiling at him like that because she was a bartender and she made nice with everyone but Keith would take it.

He was not good at flirting but he would try cause fuck Lance. He tried to return the smile but he was so used to coolly assessing people that weren’t family (“Like a homicidal maniac” Lance would say.) that the smile felt weird on his face.

“[What can I do for you, beautiful?]”

Uhh. A bar. Alcohol. “[Can I get a beer?] Whatever you have.”

“Of course.” She retrieved a bottled beer and popped the cap off; smiling sweetly as she placed the bottle in front of him.

“Thanks.”

She leaned forward, crossing her arms on the bar and smiled playfully at Keith. She smelled crisp and cedar-y the way most well-groomed alphas did. She glanced down at his hands probably looking for a bonding tattoo but his left hand was tucked under his forearm. Did he have to do anything to be alluring?

She pulled back and grabbed a bar towel to wipe down the bar. “(Where are you visiting from?)” Her voice seemed to have a teasing lilt to it.

Ok. Wait. Wait. What the _fuck_ was Keith doing?? On his anniversary? What was his plan here? Flirt with this alpha and go ride her lap somewhere???

“HI. He’s a local. He lives with me and he loves it.” Lance dropped down on the seat next to Keith, his shoulder bumping hard against his. How did he get there so fast?? He had a broad fake smile on his face the way he did when everything was _fine_ and he wasn’t jealous or laying claim at all. Honestly, Keith was relieved as hell.

Keith rolled his eyes and gestured at Lance, “This is Lance. He likes to alphasplain shit.”  

The bartender laughed as Lance sputtered, “I wasn’t- I was just-“

Keith responded, “Yeah okay.” He was still fuming over Lance slutting it up with some beta and couldn’t help grousing, “Did you enjoy yourself.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and stared at Keith speculatively. “We’re not talking about me swimming are we?”

“Looked like you were really busy over there with that beta. I didn’t want to interrupt.” The bartender eyed them in amusement as she tidied the bar. Lance reached for Keith’s beer but Keith pettily snatched it away.

“Ugh. I was being friendly! He was asking for directions!” He looked over at the barkeep and pointed at Keith’s beer. “Can I get one?”

“Water’s that way. Sand the other way. It’s not hard.” He grumped. He wanted to find Mr. Fit Beta and punch him in the face.

 “Oh my god Keith.”

“What.”

“Stop being such a jealous maniac.”

Keith scowled. “The only jealous maniac around here is you!” He snatched Lance’s beer too as soon as it arrived and placed it in front of himself ready to fend Lance off if he tried to grab it. The barkeeper was leaning against the back display shelves with her arms crossed watching them; appearing to be greatly entertained.  

“Really??” Lance replied in disbelief.

A good looking alpha came in whose scent was so strong it made Keith wrinkle his nose in disgust and take a big swig of his beer just to try and stifle the stench. “Strong scent just came in.” He automatically supplied for Lance. The alpha smelled like he was incredibly angry or horny. Lance whipped around to glare at the man before he had said anything. The alpha actually staggered into the free seat next to Keith.

Lance was instantly livid and loudly addressed the other alpha, “Can you try again? There are a thousand empty barstools here.”

Keith swiveled around, to address the other alpha, intent on getting a little revenge on Lance.

“Hi.” He said gamely and instantly had some regrets; the alpha couldn’t look smarmier and was rudely ignoring Lance and leaning into Keith. What the hell was _wrong_ with Keith.  Again WHAT was he doing. “Uh..”

Lance sounded scandalized behind Keith when he asked, “What are you doing??”

Keith blew up again and whipped around, hissing, “I am about to provide vital directions to the motherfucking quiznak beach what else.”

“Quiznak?” Asked the bartender to no one in particular.

Keith turned around again and glared at the alpha hoping he was riling Lance up. Then he remembered how repugnant the other guy was and frowned unhappily.

The alpha was blatantly staring at Keith’s chest. He was leaning towards Keith; his putrid smell was making Keith want to gag. The man was very obviously drunk. What was it with alphas and omega boobs? It made even less sense when the females of other dynamics typically had bigger boobs than any omega.

His were nothing special; small and after three kids, fat looking with darker nipples. Lots of alphas had a weird kink for post-pregnancy boobs, especially the questionable alpha next to Keith who made a loud slurping noise while still staring at Keith’s chest.

“You’re a piece of work.” muttered the bartender just as Lance said a little too serenely, “That’s it.”

“Do _not_ fight in my bar. You will be billed for any damages.” responded the bartender firmly, taking control of the situation.

Keith rolled his eyes and chugged his beer while he held a hand against Lance’s chest to stop him from leaning any further forward. The smelly alpha watched gleefully until Keith stood up and slammed his empty bottle down in front of him.

“Stick this up your ass. It’s the closest you’ll get to an omega.”  


He jammed his thumb down on the payment kiosk and wasted no time manhandling Lance out the door, making sure he couldn’t see the smelly alpha as he could’ve been licking the bottle or something and he didn’t want the hassle of breaking up a stupid fight which he kind of sort of instigated. He was determined to not fuck up their anniversary.

He surveyed their surroundings before hustling Lance towards a little side alley between the storefronts. Lance went along happily and wedged them both into an alcove behind some piled up boxes. He was looking at him with a great big pout on his face but Keith tucked his arms around his waist and just looked at him blandly waiting for him to get a hold of himself.

“Sorry.” He said, guiltily which seemed to make things better for Lance. He still looked stirred up though. Keith tried to make things right. “We’re bonded with children. My fucking ass is still sore from you.”

Lance nodded but his eyes were now on Keith’s chest. Now that was something Keith could get behind. Keith breathed in deeply and felt his toes curl at Lance’s scent.

“Those are mine.” Lance laid claim and dove in, catching one nipple in his mouth and suckling then opening his mouth wider like he was trying to get Keith’s whole boob inside. Keith gasped as the hot mouth kept tugging at him. He was getting close to heat and was producing slick very easily.

Lance was already running his fingers down between his cheeks and spreading the wetness he found there across his fingers before dipping in again.

He pulled away to demand, “Soak my fingers, Kitten.” He turned to Keith’s dry nipple and gave it a tickling lick and latched on just as doggedly. Keith let him work his chest and thunked his head back against the alcove wall. Lance crowded the little space he had left so Keith felt like he couldn’t escape the mouth suckling his chest. He could hear people walking past and tensed each time the voices got near. Each time he did, Lance would suck on him harder and wriggle his fingers against his asshole more aggressively like he wanted Keith to cry out so people could hear him.

Keith did not actually want to get caught so he pressed his lips together tightly and stayed quiet even as his slick dribbled down Lance’s hand which only made Lance work harder to make him lose it. There were some perks to making Lance get jealous. He got all pushy and aggressive which always roused a sadistic desire in Keith to see if he could push him farther. He rarely indulged but he was off kilter at the moment and he was actually entirely Lance’s omega instead of his kids’ mom right now.

“Lots of alphas staring at my chest today.” Keith tried.

He shivered at the loud shlurping sound and cool air assaulting his damp boobs when Lance reeled back to scowl at him. Keith watched as his words clicked. “What?” He said in annoyance, his scent was souring. The fingers pressing just inside had stopped moving. Lance was getting so worked up that Keith felt guilty for setting him off. He had already been on the edge as it was. Keith poked Lance on his chest.

“You’re too easy.” He chided and smiled as the texture of Lance’s scent changed again.

Lance pouted and stared at him inquisitively for a minute but didn’t say a word. Instead, he sank down on his knees and pulled Keith’s swim trunks off of one ankle. He tugged Keith’s leg over his shoulder and deep throated his cock as he slid two fingers inside him and rubbed at his pussy with his thumb.

Keith shouted then slapped a hand over his mouth while his other hand dug into Lance’s hair. Lance’s face relaxed to utter bliss, his eyes closed and eyebrows smoothed out as he sucked on Keith’s cock. He was purposely working his hand against Keith’s ass in such a way to get noisy squelching noises. Keith fucking loved feeling power played by Lance and the horrifying thought of getting caught by strangers further heightened everything he was feeling. He was probably horny enough to be smelled by any passerby near the front of the shops.

They both moaned as hot slick dribbled down Lance’s hand, wrist and down below. The noisy squelch stopped as Lance settled his fingers deeply inside. Keith keened pitifully as he felt the pads of his fingers rub slowly against the inner opening of his pussy. His body flushed and twisted within Lance’s arms. He was completely exposed to Lance and couldn’t hide any bit of his physical response at all.

“More.” Keith demanded, panting.

Lance released his cock from his mouth and smiled up at him innocently while pulling his wet fingers out, making Keith whimper at the emptiness. Lance braced Keith by his waist, pinning him against the alcove wall and tugged at Keith’s thigh until he got the picture and hooked his other leg on Lance’s shoulder. He watched him reach for a wooden pallet box that was beside them which he pulled with some effort, underneath Keith.

Keith propped his hands on the box. Once confident it was sturdy, he nodded to Lance who sunk further down, carefully settling Keith’s weight on the box. Keith let his legs slip off Lance’s shoulders and shivered when Lance pushed his legs by the back of his thighs so his pussy and slicked ass was level with Lance’s head. They exchanged a heated look, Keith biting his lip and flushing in response to Lance’s mischievous smile. Keith watched him lick his lips seconds before he felt that hot tongue taste the folds of his pussy.

He whined when that wet tongue wedged against the birthing slit of his pussy which was sealed tight involuntarily by his muscles. Keith whimpered and gripped his own thighs convulsively, remembering how Lance would fuck his pussy through his birthing slit when he was pregnant. During the nine months, his internal vaginal entrance would seal and during the last trimester his birthing slit relaxed enough to be penetrated.

The last pregnancy, Lance had a countdown to “outdoor pussy season” where he whispered how many days were left every morning to Keith who shook his head or rolled his eyes in response. Then he was mad when Keith’s slit didn’t obey his countdown and didn’t relax enough until a week after ‘0’ days (“Negative seven days!”). Lance then declared open season on his “limited edition” entrance and fucked him vaginally almost exclusively. This was fine with Keith because though it felt weird to be fucked from somewhere new, it scratched an itch he only felt when he was pregnant.

Now the attention made his folds tingle and seemed to go straight to his inner entrance which made him crave cock up his ass. He moaned and let his hips undulate as Lance enthusiastically ate him out.

Lance pulled away to address Keith’s pussy, “You’re fucking mine.” Then dove back in.

And pulled back out to murmur, “You know I can kind of taste what you smell like, this way.” He said, referring to his disability and then dove back in before Keith could think of what to say.

Only seconds later, Lance popped back out and said thoughtfully, “You know-“

Okay, his bondmate was obviously feeling conversational which was annoying and disorienting when Keith’s loins were wet from his ministrations.

“ _Lance._ If we’re talking then I’m putting my clothes back on.” He wasn’t going to risk getting caught like this if all they were doing was _chatting_.

“Sorry!” And he dove back in, lapping at his pussy and then suckling on his clit in apology. Keith melted back and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Keith had his dick in his hand rubbing teasingly when apropos to nothing, Lance popped his head back out and remarked, “Hey, remember when Hunk caught me eating you out?”

How was he supposed to forget that?? The memory was traumatizing. He and Lance had not had any time alone for weeks, he had just arrived from a mission late at night and was close to heat and had gone to the kitchen first just as Lance happened to be walking out.

Lance had immediately grabbed him like a starved man and next thing he knew he was on his back on the table, his armor unclasped, his pants hanging off one ankle and Lance’s head between his spread legs. He had been feverishly humping his alpha’s tongue when he heard a gasp and panicked voice followed by quickly fleeing footsteps, “Aw man, you guys! My poor innocent eyes! And my brain!” He wailed.

It was still mortifying; he couldn’t look at Hunk in the eye for ages. He groaned, “Why are you bringing that up??”

Lance laughed, “I can’t believe that still embarrasses you!”

“I can’t believe you’re so fucking shameless.” He spat back then scowled and blushed even more when Lance just pointedly grinned at him. He was the one completely naked in public with his alpha between his legs.

“Shut up.” He said grumpily as Lance laughed. “That’s it, get off.”

Lance’s grip on his thighs tightened and before he could shove him off, Lance wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer by his ass so his face further burrowed between his legs as he teased the pink supple folds of his pussy with the flat of his tongue. Keith gasped and quickly forgot what he was embarrassed about as Lance finally focused.

Lance sucked him like a peach for what seemed like ages. He would linger at his clit or swirl his tongue deep in his folds anytime they heard people close-by or he would duck further down to lap up his slick. Keith couldn’t close his legs and let himself surrender to the onslaught. Each lick drew him closer to orgasm.

Lance pulled back, “You know…”

Before Keith could gather himself up enough to kill him, Lance pulled him up onto his shaky legs and guided Keith’s foot back through the leg of his trunks. He pulled his swimwear all the way back up and said, “I think you said something about me being too easy?” Then he pecked Keith on the lips to soften the blow of his surprise revenge and cheerfully jogged away towards the shore leaving Keith staring at his retreating back in disbelief.

Oh no he didn’t. No he fucking didn’t.

Keith REALLY wanted to chase him down and maybe fight him but he didn’t want to be the omega version of the alpha they had left in the bar. The sheer strength of his scent would indicate that something unwholesome was up and would draw unwanted attention. Keith paced to try and calm down then he decided fuck it, it’s an adult beach and ran after Lance.

Lance yelped and laughed when he looked back and saw Keith chasing him. He ran as fast as he could on the hot powdery sand towards the water knowing he would have the advantage there.

“Come back here!” Keith shouted, angrily.

“Nope!”

They looked like maniacs running down the beach, expertly ducking and dodging people and beach obstacles in the way. Keith was catching up just as Lance was jumping over the smaller waves close to the shore.  He made a desperate leap to try and catch Lance and drag him away from the water but Lance dodged just in time. In his single minded intent to catch his target, Keith glanced at an innocent alpha that happened to be in his way and apologized as he intentionally used him as a springboard.

He was flying in the air when Lance had suddenly turned around to face him with his arms spread out. He grinned evilly as Keith’s expression froze in horror. He was in mid-air and he was about to get caught by his alpha and dunked into the ocean. The ocean. He liked pools. Oceans were a different story. Again - he did NOT think this through. All the strategy and patience he learned during war. Gone.  Not applicable to his personal life. He was de-evolving.

He took a deep breath and scrunched his eyes shut as he bodily slammed into Lance who wrapped his arms tightly around him and let himself fall back into the water, effectively dunking them both into a wave. Keith gurgled and tried to escape but Lance held on to him tight and kicked them further into the sea. There was the warm water surrounding him everywhere and all the sounds were muffled, sand particles were rushing by and the strong shove from the ocean pushed his body as another wave barreled over them.

Keith gave up and clung to Lance like a spider monkey. He felt him hold him close with one arm and swim back up. He gasped and took a deep breath when they breached the surface. He wiped the water from his face and looked around Lance in dismay.

He wasn’t a great swimmer and the ocean felt more like a foe that would keep trying to kill him with a multitude of options such as a strong wave or riptide force or strange lurking marine animals. He combed his hair back away from his face and then held back grumbling in annoyance because Lance looked in his element. He was comfortably holding on to Keith and had that happy look he got whenever he had a chance to take a swim. He was looking at Keith steadily and smiling crookedly the way he did when he was feeling particularly touched.

Keith huffed. Lance managed to get into the water with his omega in his arms and he was eating it up. Sap.

“What’s so great about being in the ocean?”

Lance laughed, “You kidding?”

He didn’t get it. All he knew was that they were bobbing in the water, which was everywhere, and also the water was powerful and uncontrollable and that every few seconds the ocean lurched and tried to drown them under waves.

But then he tasted the salt on Lance’s soft lips as Lance kissed him like he was laying claim. Wave after wave, Lance kissed him and stroked his sides with gentle fingers and made him feel safe in the awful environment.

He was almost forgetting his dislike for the ocean. Lance’s tongue was teasing him just the way he enjoyed most and Lance looked good wet and up close. Keith buried his fingers in the hair near the nape of Lance’s neck and deepened the kiss, chasing that playful tongue into Lance’s mouth.

Lance was bringing them closer to land so that he could stand. He felt his hand slide down his back and disappear. Then felt him rubbing his engorged cock over his swimsuit, pushing against the crease of his ass purposefully.

He pulled away from the kiss and asked, huskily, “You sore?”

Uh?! While he was impressed that Lance was rearing to go a third time - “We can’t fuck in the ocean.”

No way in hell. There was no leverage. He trusted Lance but he didn’t trust the ocean. They would die and then what would happen to his kids. He could picture the headlines: The bodies of a bonded veteran couple identified as Garrison Flight Instructor Lance Alvarez and Interplanetary Cargo Pilot Keith Kogane were found washed ashore today on the popular Tres Palmas resort’s section of Playa Cañon. Assumed to have been caught in a dangerous rip tide, their bodies were found locked together in a compromised position too shameful to be described on primetime news. Friends and family will not miss them and are utterly ashamed.

“We could fuck at the shore. At night.”

Now Keith was picturing sand up his ass and scowled imagining how a wave would crash just as he gasped so he ended up swallowing fishy seawater.

“No.”

Lance looked at him in amusement but seemed to be distracted by something behind Keith.

“Hey, look.” He gestured towards the shore.

 Keith turned to look and saw a very young lifeguard on the beach staring at them and an enterprising beach patrol officer heading their way from the shore with a hostile looking expression. “HEY. HEY. NO SHENANIGANS.” The man shouted. The man might have a chip on his shoulder at all the sex he had to deal with at the adult beach.

Shenanigans?!

“Shenanigans?!” Lance said in disbelief.

They watched transfixed as the guy got closer and wheezed, “I WILL WRITE YOU UP I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU COUPLES-.”

“On what charges???” Shouted Lance. Keith made some quick calculations. He had no idea what “shenanigans” would look like on record but there was no way he was going to allow that to enter his official background log. Someone at work would definitely find out and he would not hear the end of it.

“I’m leaving now.”

He made a break for it and dove out of Lance’s arms much to Lance’s surprise. He swam as fast as he could which – since he was a poor swimmer and it was the ocean - was fairly slow which triggered uncontrollable laughter from Lance which made the patrol officer angrier who started shouting. This worked well as the officer was not paying attention to Keith and Lance being the stronger swimmer could stay put until Keith was far enough away.

Lance laughed obnoxiously as he watched the officer get swept by a wave. When the man stubbornly continued his pursuit, Lance gave him the middle finger and smirked as he dove into the water and easily out of the officer’s reach.  

Keith made it to shore to laughter and applause from some beach goers that had witnessed the whole thing. He ran across the beach, away from the lifeguard that had called beach patrol. He leapt or dodged obstacles such as people and garbage bins and ran through a parking lot and straight to the hotel from the back. He ran until he was slamming the hotel room door shut behind him.

Lance made it back some time later. He had collected their beach stuff and was throwing them into a  corner.

“Keith. What the fuck.” He laughed, breathlessly.

Keith shrugged, at this point sitting on the floor of their hotel room, checking his phone for messages.  

“What?”

“Uh, you just ran from the cops?”

“So?”

Lance walked over and plopped down on the ground as well, not wanting to soil the furniture with sand or salt water. He grabbed the towel Keith had left out for him from the couch and scrubbed at himself. He snickered from under the towel and said, “You’re crazy, Kitten.”

Keith shrugged as he texted their daughter. “Maybe.” He read Clara’s response and quickly shot off another text as he said, “The kids are at the park.”

“Tell Clara that if her ass is hanging out her shorts then mine will be hanging out too the next time I pick her up from practice.”

Keith smirked in amusement but didn’t say anything as he fired off another text and shut off his comm. He stood up and offered his hand to Lance.

“We should shower. And then I want my knife.”

Lance smiled innocently, “What knife?”

“The knife you’re giving me for our anniversary.” Keith kept smirking as he led them towards the bathroom.

He peeled off his trunks and stepped into the shower. Lance stripped as well and stepped in behind him. They rinsed the sand off each other. Keith let himself be flattened against the shower wall by Lance who was enthusiastically humping against his ass. It felt good but Keith wanted to wait. He wiggled out from being bodily crushed by Lance and kissed him as he turned off the water.

Lance was grabbing at his ass again but Keith pulled his arms up away from his ass and smirked up at Lance. “Later. I have my own plans.” And he had to build up the nerve to actually do it.

 “Aw.” Lance suckled on his neck, again grabbing a handful of ass for a minute then patting his side before stepping back. “What do you want to do now?”

“Nothing.” Keith replied reverently and Lance grinned in understanding. They eagerly threw on t-shirts and shorts and jumped back on to the bed.

Lance turned on a vid screen that materialized at the end of the bed and surfed for something to watch.

“What about my knife?” Keith asked. Lance smirked and pulled him close by his side.

“Am I getting _my_ anniversary gift now?” Lance replied.

Keith rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

They spent their afternoon lazily hanging out, mostly in comfortable silence, as they watched vids they actually enjoyed. There was nothing they _had_ to do. No baby to watch. They did not have to break up any fights or deal with any crazy surprise from Shiro. Clara wasn’t duping them into bad practical jokes or asking awkward questions about scents now that she was going through puberty and getting more attuned to them. They were just Keith and Lance hanging out.

Time ticked by and soon dinner time arrived.

“Pizza?” Keith asked as he checked for delivery.

“Yeah sure.” Lance replied. He was on his comm tablet again browsing through celebrity gossip and music news.

Keith was getting slightly nervous and excited and filled with dread; it was getting closer to time for his anniversary present and it was going to be embarrassing. He shut down the weapons schematics he was browsing when their pizza arrived.

They sat at the little dining table inside the room and ate the pizza. Keith kept shooting long uncalled for stares at Lance as he ate and chatted.

“What?” Lance asked, drifting off mid-sentence about a new jet type at the Garrison.

“Nothing.” Keith responded.

Lance’s eyes narrowed suspiciously before he grinned at Keith. “So what are you scheming?”

“I’m not scheming anything.” Which was usually true. He was not exactly the planner in the family but this time he got help. They finished off the pizza. Lance smacked his lips and met Keith’s gaze expectantly. Keith could smell that Lance was getting excited. Okay. It was now or never.

Keith stared, “I… need to use the toilet.”

He headed off to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. He grabbed his duffel bag and dug through to the bottom where he had hidden his surprise. He blushed as he pulled off his clothes and struggled to put everything on as instructed by Emily. He tucked in the top part as it had a choker piece which would be visible over his t-shirt.

When he stepped back out, Lance was waiting for him at the table with a nicely gift wrapped box in front of him.

Keith smiled. “My knife?”

“Kitten, one day I’m gonna get you something else so you wouldn’t look so fucking smug everytime I  give you an anniversary present.”

Keith sat down and eagerly grabbed the box, ripping the paper off. “I don’t want something else. I want a knife.”

He pulled off the lid and gawked.

The knife looked like a naval dirk. The whole thing looked like it was made of a precious gem in rich blue similar to lapis lazuli except it had an alien shine to it. Keith carefully, reverently, picked up the weapon in his hands.  It was ice cold to the touch. The handle was richly decorated with what looked an angular alien language but it was not a decorative knife. It was deadly and menacing. The knife glinted blood orange as Keith turned it in his hands.

“Do you recognize it?” Asked Lance, hoping that he didn’t.

Keith shook his head which pleased Lance greatly. “Okay great. You’ll have to figure it out.”

“It’s not from Earth.” No way.

“You are correct. Now put it back in the box so we can get it encased and out of Shiro’s grabby hands.”

Keith stared at it a little longer and couldn’t help smiling softly at Lance in appreciation. “Thank you.”

Lance preened. He rubbed his hands together and burst, “So where’s _my_ anniversary gift?? Gimme.”

Lance didn’t have a specific hobby or thing he collected so it was harder to get things for him. Keith got help this time. He stood up, picked up Lance’s phone and gave it to him.

Lance looked at his phone in confusion then back up at Keith, “You’re giving me my phone for my anniversary gift?”

“You have a new folder.”

Lance smiled excited and quickly navigated to his files and quickly spotted the folder. He opened it to find that there were several media files. Lance glanced at Keith who tried not to blush and projected the screen between them and published the first file.

It was a candid photo taken by a family member on the day Keith had told him he was pregnant with Saul. Emily told him Lance would eat this up and it was a good photo. They looked completely engrossed in each other and happy.

Keith watched him linger on the photo. He blushed slightly when he realized Lance was running his eyes across every bit of Keith’s expression in the still.

Lance smiled joyfully and saved the picture to his wallpaper rotation. He swiped the picture away and flushed in pleasure at the next photo which was another candid shot of Keith, this time knocked out on the couch with Saul sleeping on his chest, Shiro laying flat on his stomach on the couch with his head face-planted on Keith’s lap and Clara sitting next to Keith with her head resting on Keith’s shoulder, also asleep. Samantha, another one of Lance’s sisters, had caught them that way.

Lance ate it up as predicted by Emily. He also added the photo to his rotation and swiped to the next file. He smiled a little too gleefully at what he saw.

Clara had caught Mark mid-sneeze which distorted his expression in a hilariously unattractive fashion. There was spittle flying around in the still.

“I’m printing this one out. Poster-size.” Lance declared. He swiped to the next picture. “Oh, nice!”

It was a screenshot of the credits Keith added to his gaming account.

Keith took a deep breath as Lance swiped to the final file which was a vid. The play image was of Keith and Emily leaning in close and looking down at the camera. Lance looked instantly curious and pressed play. The vid requested his fingerprints for access. Lance glanced at Keith who looked at him innocently as Lance pressed the static screen with his fingertips to unlock the vid.

_Keith frowned at the camera and glanced briefly at Emily, “Why are we recording this part?” Emily smirked and side hugged Keith before taking the camera and saying confidently, “Trust me. I know Lance and he’s a nosy creeper; you need to start here.” She settled the comm on something up high and backed away to reveal Lance and Keith’s bedroom at home._

_The viewpoint was from a chest of drawers. She messed with the camera until it was set to follow Keith’s face. She then hung a sheet strategically so all the camera could see was from Keith’s shoulders and higher. Emily disappeared from view._

_Keith glanced at the camera again and then seemed to be watching Emily go around the room. A crinkling noise was heard, like a shopping bag and then Keith’s eyes widened. He blushed and looked taken aback._

_“I’m not wearing **that**.”_

“Wearing what???” Said Lance and tried unsuccessfully to scoot the vid for a better view.

_Things escalated immediately. Keith seemed outraged, “How do you even – that is just a bunch of straps?!”_

_“Put it on!”_

_“No!”_

_“Keith [I swear he’ll like it!]”_

_“I don’t care!” Keith had that angry stubborn look._

_“Put it on!”_

_“NO.”_

_“I can’t return this! You’re gonna put this shit on, I swear to god.”_

“Mily…” Lance began to crack up.

_“NO.” He seemed to be pointing at something. “And what the fuck is that??”_

_“They’re pasties, don’t wear that. But do put the rest of it on cause if you don’t, I’m screaming for Clara and Shiro and I’m showing them this fucking outfit you bought.”_

Lance was grinning, “Blackmail. Welcome to the family.”

_“I didn’t buy that!”_

_A deep breath in from off screen and Keith suddenly looked panicked and made a grab for the shopping bag. “FINE.”_

_“THANK YOU.”_

_Emily stepped into view again and started bossing Keith around. “Put the bottom half on first. Do NOT wear your boxers or anything at all underneath this. THIS is the front half, okay? You can put this on, put your pants back on or whatever I don’t care and then I’ll help you with the top half. THIS is the choker part. Goes around your neck.”_

“Oh my god.” Said Lance again and glanced at actual Keith for a second before gluing his eyes back on the screen.

_Emily whipped around and crossed her arms. “Let me know when you’re ready.”_

_Keith seemed to glower at her for a moment then down at the garment. He gave in and huffed before ducking and disappearing from view. A minute passed by._

_“Keith, really? It’s not that hard.”_

_Keith was standing still; messing with the straps. “This can NOT be right.”_

_Emily turned around and Keith squawked, appearing to shove his hands in front of his crotch. “EMILY.”_

Lance frowned; unhappy for anyone other than himself to see Keith naked.

_“No, that’s right. How do you still look like that after all those kids?”_

Now Lance appeared to preen, his lizard hind mind proud of how hot his omega was.

_“TURN AROUND.”_

_Emily turned around again. “Prude.”_

_Keith eyed her suspiciously for a moment then ducked down again to put his pants back on. “I’m done. This is stupid.” He said._

_Emily flipped her hair to her shoulder as she faced him and got behind him to help him with the top piece. The two straps that go around the neck was just visible. She snapped them on and then adjusted parts that were not visible to the camera._

_“Okay, one more thing.”_

_Keith turned around as she pulled something else from another shopping bag and showed it to him._

_Keith blushed even more. “That is.. you can see through that.” He hesitated then said, “I don’t wear dresses.”_

_“It’s a slutty stretchy slip that shows off the slutty sexy straps you are wearing for your alpha. You’re doing an amateur omega porn vid are you not?”_

“Mily go away. Mily go away.” Lance tapped the static screen to get the time elapsed tracker and was trying to forward the video but it simply paused. One hand was going down his shorts.

“You can’t forward your first view.” Keith said, beet red at this point.

Lance hit play again, utterly transfixed and ignoring the real Keith entirely.

_Keith seemed to despair. “NO. It’s not- I should’ve just lied to you. I wasn’t- I was thinking naked and maybe a toy, that’s it!”_

_“This is even better.” Said Emily._

“This is even better.” Said Lance at exactly the same time as his sister.

_Keith stared some more until Emily smiled at him and said by way of explanation, “Go big or go home.”_

_Keith huffed then wordlessly took the garment and bunched it up and slipped it over his head. It was black and looked like the sheer material pantyhose are made of. He had some trouble pulling it down over his torso and did some wriggling to get there._

_Emily looked him over as Keith smoothed down the material.  She grinned, her evil expression looking a lot like Lance’s. “You hot bitch. Minus the sweat pants. Okay tuck that in throw your t-shirt on and say goodbye to your children. You have a porn vid to make. I’ve got some ideas.”_

_Emily walked off screen and then appeared right in front of the camera._

_“This is your sister. In your porn vid. Ha ha sucks for you. Also you’re welcome.” She said triumphantly at the comm before switching it off._

“Fucking home invader.” Said Lance in reluctant awe of his sister and bookmarked the point in time of the vid so he could split off the video later and not have to watch his sister before some porn.

_Keith popped up again. He was looking down at the camera. His cheeks were pink and his gaze a little half lidded. His mouth was parted._

“You already came!” Lance accused, knowing Keith well.

“I had to relax!” He could not bring himself to record the first very awkward twenty minutes although he knew Lance loved seeing him when he was flustered.

_He pressed something on the screen and the view changed and a symbol signifying a 360 view showed up on screen._

Lance’s mouth dropped and Keith focused on looking at him and NOT at himself. He enjoyed keeping things simple as far as sex and though he was an omega he never wore skirts or dresses that were commonly worn by his dynamic. Everything in the vid including the vid in on of itself was highly out of character for him and he tried not to think too hard about it.

_Keith was kneeling on the bed watching himself on the screen that projected in front of him among the screens surrounding him. The sheer slip had bunched up right above his hips. Underneath the slip the elastic straps stretched around his body delicately and hooked onto silver rings.  There were three rings in front; one right in the middle of his chest underneath his boobs and two rings at hip level that were at the same distance apart from each other as his nipples._

_The straps going from the two rings to his crotch hugged the crease from his pelvis to inner thigh leaving his dick fully exposed. The center ring under his boobs had straps coming from the two rings below, straps that wrapped beneath his boobs to the side and one strap that led up to the choker. Straps from below his armpit hooked up to the choker as well._

_He experimentally watched himself rub his cock with the palm of his hand and slipped his fingers into the folds of his pussy. Keith closed his eyes and parted his lips as he moved his hips to thrust against his hand. He tried to reach further passed his pussy and moaned but appeared to be uncomfortable. Keith glanced around and gathered the pillows on the bed and settled over them on his stomach so his hips were propped up._

_He rested one of his arms on the bed, bent at the elbow and clenching the sheets just above his head. The other arm was pulling at the dress by his hip._

Lance had gone completely silent, his eyes glued to the screen. He reached out and rotated the video around, checking out every angle of Keith. He lingered on his face and his side profile where he could clearly see him curled up and humping the pillows underneath his hips. He looked from above, getting a good view of the outfit and lean contours of Keith’s body then flipped the video to behind Keith and zoomed in where he could see his spread and glistening ass framed by the straps and sheer slip.

Lance caught a glimpse of something to the side of Keith as he zoomed out and breathed in sharply when he spotted the toy Keith had with him. It was a dildo in shape of Lance’s cock that Keith had stored away in case he had to go through heat without Lance. The only time Lance had seen it was years ago when he had used the kit to make it and had given the toy to Keith.

Part of the projected screen was between Lance and Keith. Lance had been so focused on the screen that he had mostly ignored the actual Keith however his eyes widened when he finally noticed the real Keith. Lance’s scent was intensifying surprisingly fast making Keith breathe in sharply in surprise and his heat gland itch.

Keith had fished out the choker piece while Lance wasn’t looking and had quietly hooked it around his neck while Lance was busy rotating the vid. Now under Lance’s unwavering gaze, he pulled off his t-shirt and shorts and put on the last piece of the outfit that Emily had bought and given to him after he had made the vid – black cat ears. He frowned grumpily as he remembered the threats and additional blackmail Emily had used to get him to promise to put the ears on.

Lance stared and stared and stared. “Kitten.” He said carefully. He reached towards the screen and shut down the projection causing the room to fall silent. His blue eyes were dark, pupils dilated.

“Kitten.” Lance repeated and in an inspiring mix of dangerous and sympathetic he continued; his voice low and dark from arousal, “You are not going to be able to walk tomorrow, Kitten.”

Keith’s toes curled and his ass squeezed tight as a full bodied shiver ran through him. He was starting to feel a little less ridiculous in the getup he was in. Lance’s scent was almost suffocating him.

Lance’s eyes ran across his body as he leaned forward almost trance-like and hooked his fingers through the nylon so it tucked behind the strap that hugged Keith’s torso under his boob. Their eyes met as Lance pulled Keith using the strap. Keith tried to restrain his excited smile as let himself be tugged forward; he stood and went around the corner of the table to stand between Lance’s spread legs. He could see the bulging shape of Lance’s dick pushing against his shorts. He _wanted_.

Silently, Lance ran his warm hands across the silky nylon that hugged his abdomen and settled his hands around Keith’s hips. Keith leaned into the touch, savoring Lance’s appreciative gaze which accosted his body everywhere from the cat ears down to his thighs. He tucked his fingers through the strap on Keith’s side, taking the nylon with him and pulled him closer as he spread his other hand on the fat of Keith’s boob; pumping and squeezing his chest in his hand before closing his fingers in to pinch and tug at his nipple.

“Lance.” Keith moaned.

Lance pulled at the strap again, swiveling Keith slightly and grabbed at the fat of his other boob, repeating the squeeze and slow pinch of his nipple. Keith let his head fall back and closed his eyes; comfortable with the silence between them. Lance smoothed his hand between Keith’s tits and massaged up until he slid his hand up his throat, gently stroking the choker before cupping Keith’s face and teasing his lips with a thumb.

Keith’s hair was getting in the way; he was going to sheer off the sides soon. He carded his hair back behind his ears and wrapped his hands around the back of Lance’s neck as he nipped gently at Lance’s thumb before sucking it in. He felt Lance kiss at his forearms. Watched Lance’s brows and eyelids relax in a gratified stupor as he got his fill of his bondmate.

The hand on the straps uncurled to slide south, curling under the nylon slip to trace the skin between thigh and ass until his hand met with the straps again. He slipped his fingers between the straps and Keith’s ass, petting him there until he pulled at the strap sharply, allowing it to snap back against Keith making him jump slightly. His hand was underneath the nylon slip as he squeezed his ass cheek, spreading him apart before relaxing his grip again.

Keith bit his lip in aroused silence as Lance had his way with him. Lance rubbed his wet thumb on Keith’s nipple and held the areola in a firm pinch as he looked down the straps again and lustfully stared at Keith’s cock. He spread his ass cheek again wanting Keith to feel exposed and empty. His gaze zeroed in on his nipple again as he pinched tighter and rolled his fingers there.

Keith was swaying in his hand and twisting his hips, trying to get Lance to slide his fingers inside but he kept his fingers on his cheeks keeping him spread. If he wanted him to feel slightly self-conscious and aching it was working. Lance looked at the straps and up at the cat ears again, his face flushing red as he looked up at Keith’s face again, focusing on his lips then back down to the choker and down to his cock.

He kept his gaze there as he finally relaxed his hold on his ass to sweep his fingers in and trace the crease of his ass, sweeping by the wetness of his rim. His pinch on his nipple tightened and the hand disappeared from his ass briefly to crash back on the underside of his cheek in a loud stinging slap. Keith gasped, his hips jumped forward while his back arched, causing a painful stretch at the tight pinch crushing his nipple. His body squirmed in aroused distress. He moaned in desperation as the hot flush surged through him and said, voice low pitched and needful, “Lance..”

His body was starting to sway. He _loved_ Lance brazenly taking from him as he pleased.

 “Stay still Kitten.” Lance replied, distractedly.

He spanked him with the palm of his hand, the noisy crack and Keith’s choked whimper deafening in the room. Just as he moaned at that, Lance spanked him again. Then again. Until he was spanking him in a series of painful, methodical slaps, watching Keith suffer and his cock respond to each crack on his ass.

 “Asshole!” Keith sputtered, finally, when he couldn’t withstand the pain in near silence any longer. Lance leaned forward and pulled him in so his upper body partly curled over Lance’s shoulder. He fisted his t-shirt, knowing Lance now had a clear view of his ass and tried to brace himself as he felt Lance pull the slip out of the way and grab one of the straps framing his ass, anchoring himself.

“Lance! Fuck! Ah!” Lance had doubled his efforts, intent on setting his ass on fire. His hand would connect and a second later the burst of pain would force an agonized cry to escape Keith’s lips. He whimpered as he crushed his face against the side of Lance’s neck and pushed his ass out further for the spanking. Slick that had pooled inside began to trail down his thigh as he hung there over Lance’s shoulder.

Lance pulled away again and soundly kissed his lips until he started to kiss back. “Kitten.” He rubbed his ass soothingly; patiently watching Keith blink muzzily as he regained his bearings. He smiled wickedly at him when he was with him again and drew his hand back sharply but did not connect just so he could watch Keith squeeze his eyes shut and flinch as if he’d been hit.

When nothing happened, Keith looked at Lance again in brief confusion and scowled when he was met with a teasing smile. Before he could curse him out, Lance pulled his ass cheeks apart again with one hand and traced the wet rim of his twitching pucker; bringing the aching emptiness inside Keith front and center.

The scent of his alpha, his bold treatment of him as if he were his plaything to handle as he saw fit,  combined with Keith’s stinging ass and the hot slide of teasing fingers across his body had Keith swaying in pleasure. Lance stopped exploring his pucker in favor of briefly patting his well abused cheeks then wrapping his arm underneath his ass. He wrapped his other arm around Keith’s waist and drew him even closer so he was hugging him; the soft press of his hair and side of his face welcome against Keith’s taut (stretch-marked) belly.

He felt Lance shift so he was looking downwards and felt a big dopey smile spread across his face. Keith rolled his eyes because he was pretty sure Lance was eyeing his cock like it was an adorable appetizer. Lance thought his dick, which as an omega did not develop further during puberty aside from pubic hair, was the cutest thing ever and would poke or try to get him fully erect though it was sporadic if it did or not.

Lance pulled the stretchy slip further up slowly enjoying the view of his dick getting dragged by the material and wriggled further down until he could suck Keith’s dick into his mouth. Keith bit his lip and humped into the sucking pressure which Lance encouraged with his arms gently pushing and pulling with Keith.

It was all linked up inside and the pleasure made the inner hole to his pussy ache. He half-heartedly tried to pry Lance’s hand out from under his ass but Lance wasn’t budging so he pressed his finger against his own rim, teasing himself in a bid to tempt Lance into fingering him the way he wanted.

Lance moaned when he realized what he was doing and popped off his dick briefly to moan, “Keith…” He sucked him right back in and Keith gasped when Lance slipped two fingers alongside his and pushed into his ass making him slide his own finger inside. He worked him open, fingers spreading and tapping against his pussy as he sucked his cock harder causing Keith to go up on his toes and release fresh slick from his inner entrance. Even as he grew wetter, he felt Lance bury his fingers deeper inside through the inner ring.

He groaned in satisfaction and hung there between the fingers embedded inside and the hot mouth working his cock. His fingers were not enough; Keith felt like he was hollow inside, needing to be filled by Lance’s cock. “Fuck me. Fuck me.” He begged, breathlessly.

Lance pulled off and smiled cheekily at Keith. “ _My_ present. My way.” He pulled his fingers out slowly, moving them out in gentle circles and then guided two of Keith’s fingers back inside. Lance leaned back in his chair and watched Keith’s face as he worked himself open then ran his hands up over the straps and cradled Keith’s face in his hands.

Keith relaxed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the soft affectionate pecks on his bottom lip. He could feel his hot breath on his lips when he pulled away just far enough to whisper, “Keep stretching yourself, Kitten. I’m getting the lube.”

Keith hummed in response; he was planning on it anyway. He felt Lance move away and soon heard him ruffle through his duffel bag. He looked up in time to see Lance eagerly tear off his clothes and ran his eyes over his body. He felt the usual fearful pang he felt at seeing the full scar from head to thigh where Lance had been sliced open, years ago. He bore the pain, having learned to live with it and letting it roll through him instead of trying to stuff the awful feeling away. It was quickly overlapped by gleeful smugness when he focused on the hard-on Lance was sporting.

He closed his eyes, resting one knee on the empty chair and resting his arm on the back as he concentrated on rolling his hips and working himself on his fingers, perhaps moaning a little more exaggerated then necessary. He imagined Lance completely losing it and fucking into him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. He snapped his eyes open to catch Lance gawking at him; dumbstruck like he had forgotten how to move or speak.

_Gotcha._

“You should probably fuck me.” Keith said, knowing he had him where he wanted. He was sure Lance was aiming for a long leisurely grind and was trying to take it slow and get him plenty relaxed and lubed so he wouldn’t be hurt. He was generally mindful of not hurting him but Keith wanted hard all the time and didn’t care what it did to his body meaning they were forever in a tug of war. He made a game out of getting Lance to snap when Lance wanted slow which he hadn’t been able to get him to do in all the years together (even when he could pick up on his scent) but it was still fun as shit to _push_.

“Fucking _ears_.” Lance muttered, voice strangled.

Oh, right, the cat ears. He could use that. He arched his back and bit his lip as he tried to channel all the aching need he was feeling into the look he was giving Lance.

“Don’t you want to fuck your kitten, Lance?” He asked as innocently and vulnerable looking as he could muster while fucking himself on his fingers. “I want it. Really bad. Please?”

“Wh- No fair. You’re killing me.” Lance sputtered. He even took a step back.

Keith almost started laughing when Lance squared his shoulders and shut his eyes and marched forward like he was on a quest to slay Keith but had to avoid his seduction. He did laugh when Lance fumbled over a towel Keith had left on the floor. It was enough to lower the temperature down between them into a silly playful tease. Oh well, Keith thought as Lance head back over to him, he could work with that too.

He grinned and looped his hands behind Lance’s neck just as Lance wrapped his arms around his torso, bottle of lube in his hand, and lifted him up enough to walk them over to the couch. Keith kept his legs straight down and pressed together, pointing his toes and wiggling them because he could. He could feel Lance’s big cock against him and happily pressed closer.

“Kitten. You’re a slutty slob.” Gasped Lance as he dropped down on the sofa. Keith had hitched his legs up and had comfortably straddled his lap. He wiggled, contentedly.

“You like picking up after me.”

Lance snorted, “I really don’t.” He kept looking up at his cat ears. Keith smirked knowingly and nibbled playfully on his chin. He felt his hands moving behind him and heard him squeeze lubricant out of the bottle then felt him curling his fingers around one of the straps on his side. He felt him slip two fingers inside; which were covered in lubricant more viscous than his natural slick. Okay the promise of a long marathon fuck was becoming more and more appealing.

He sighed and dropped his head on Lance’s shoulder. His entire front half and the inside of his thighs and legs were pressed against Lance. He snuggled a little more against him and sucked in his scent.

He felt the rumble of his voice when Lance remarked, “I noticed you run away from cops.”

“I wasn’t running.” He harrumphed then smiled slightly to himself. “I swam.”

He could feel Lance snickering. “I saw that. Next time do a dog paddle, Kitten. It would be faster.”

“Shut the fuck up, Lance.” He moaned when he felt Lance’s slicked fingers wiggle deeper inside. He pushed back against him.

Lance laughed. “You look good in a skirt.”

Okay, he was glad he brought that up as he hadn’t had a chance to properly complain about the slip, “This is not a skirt. And it’s not a dress. It’s not even clothes. It’s a child’s sock impersonating a dress.”

Lance snickered. “Still.. you look really good in a skirt.”

Ah. He knew where he was going. He smirked as he cut him off, “I exclusively like pants.”

“Think of it as a modified pair of pants.”

So every now and again Lance would try to lay out a case for Keith to wear skirts or dresses mostly so he could fulfil his perverted fantasies.

“There are advantages. Quickies would be easier. I can just flip your skirt up when you bend over.”

“So I’m supposed to have a skirt on and on top of that no underwear underneath my skirt.”

“Is that too much to ask? If it is, no problem! You can keep the underwear – I can just pull it aside.”

Keith didn’t answer immediately simply smirking to himself for a while. He moaned and spread himself a little wider when he felt a third finger thrust into him.

“It’s not happening. I constantly like pants.”

“But Kitten, think of the air circulation you’re missing out on.” He could feel his grin where Lance was kissing on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and stifled a moan as he leaned back so he can give him a bland stare. “That changes everything.” He remarked.

The tips of Lance’s ears and his cheeks were pink in soft arousal. Keith actually saw his eyes dilate when he looked at his face, up at the cat ears and back down to his face again. Lance swallowed and smiled happily.

“I like the ears. We should all get ears and take a family portrait.”

Ugh. He hoped he didn’t say that to Clara. His daughter was too much like her dad and the two together would make it happen.

“You’re disgusting.” He gasped. A fourth finger wriggled into his channel.

“It’ll be great.”

Lance bunched his digits tight together and pushed as far inside as he could then held still as Keith worked his hips. They were both breathing harder. Lance’s entire hand was wet as Keith kept pumping out slick. Keith felt like he was wide open and completely frosted inside. He shook excitedly when Lance finally pulled out. He sat up on his knees and reached behind himself to wrap his hand around Lance’s cock.

“ _My_ present, Kitten.” Reminded Lance as in Keith ease up and don’t start frantically riding him like it was going to be the last hard fuck of his life.

Lance must’ve seen the betrayal on his face cause he gripped him suddenly on his hips just as Keith was going to fuck it all and slam down on him.

Keith smiled innocently as Lance’s eyes narrowed. They had a silent mostly naked stand-off.

“Were you-“

“Of course not.” Replied Keith, winningly. He waited patiently for him to let go because the _second_ he let go he was gonna-

“I don’t believe you!”

“Trust me.” Keith replied; he rubbed the head of Lance’s cock reassuringly.

Unfortunately, he forgot about the straps around his body. Lance twisted his hand on the strap on his side and gripped one of the two framing his ass. Fuck.

Keith’s winning smile dropped into a frown just as Lance’s smile sharpened.

Lance crowed, “I fucking knew it.”

Keith made a face then sighed and allowed a reluctant smile to grace his lips because the expression on Lance’s face was cute. He drew him into a kiss and unhurriedly worked his way down his cock, whining into the kiss when his alpha’s cock penetrated his inner entrance and at last filled that dull ache. He ground his hips on Lance’s lap, enjoying the fullness of his dick embedded inside him.

Lance slouched further down on the couch and seemed to be readjusting his legs. They were both very comfortable on the sofa and it looked like Lance wanted to do the work so Keith relaxed into it when Lance tightened his grip on the straps and curled his hips up to thrust into him in a lazy rhythm. His cock was sliding into him and filling him up in all the right ways. Keith let things get hazy and enjoyed the dicking for what it was. He pulled away from Lance’s teasing lips and again rested his head on his shoulder, letting himself relax enough to enjoy the leisurely pace.

With his alpha thrusting in and out of his body; he kind of lost track of time and sense of self. He began to notice the background noise such as the fans spinning and the sound of the shore which he had gotten used to. He could feel the flex of Lance’s body and his hands touching him everywhere from the back of his neck down to his stretched rim which heightened his high. The slow burn was delicious. His whole body felt lit up in arousal.

His head went to Lance’s scar and the brain injury that at one point had stolen a lot of things from Lance. He relived one of the more vivid memories where he had the awful realization that Lance could not figure out how to brush his teeth. He flinched and squeezed Lance tightly with his arms and legs; grateful that he got to have him back.

He felt more than heard Lance stir and say something. He had stopped thrusting.

“Mm?” He wiggled and eagerly squeezed around Lance’s girth pulling a groan from his alpha.

“You jumped. Are you okay?”

“Fuck yes.” He sat back, sinking down on Lance’s generous alpha cock and rocked his hips, enjoying the grind against his pussy and cock. He worked his thighs and hips, bouncing easily on Lance’s cock. The slow burn was ramping up; Lance was slapping up hard each time Keith thrusted down.

“Ride me, Kitten.” Lance gasped.

Keith’s phone which was on the table beside them rang. They froze mid-thrust and looked over. On the next ring, Keith leaned over and tapped the phone. Their home comm was calling; the biometrics confirming that it was Shiro on the other end.

“Don’t answer it.” Lance blurted immediately, “Clara or Mily would call if there’s a problem. Keith, he does this all the time. Don’t answer it. Don’t answer it. Please don’t answer it.”

Keith answered it on audio speaker, “Hi baby, [is something the matter]?” Lance knocked his head back, looking up at the ceiling in despair. Keith was sitting on his cock and now he was talking to their son. Lance loved his son very much but he was going to find the receipt and return him because no matter how far away he was from Shiro, the boy found a way to sabotage his sex life or traumatize him in some way.

“Mami!” Shiro stage-whispered; he knew he wasn’t supposed to be on the phone and was likely hiding from Emily and his sister. “[We went to the park! We had icecream! Can I see you?]”

“Not right now. [Did you have fun?]”

Lance’s head swung back down so he could fix him with an incredulous stare of ‘What the fuck?! Really? You’re encouraging conversation?!’ while Keith reflexively looked at the phone as Shiro talked and settled his hand on Lance’s chest in distraction.

“[I was on the teacup go around. I spun it faster than Luisito. I met him cause he’s my best friend now. We were going around really fast but I wasn’t dizzy at all! But Luisito was going to vomit and we got out and we were like ah waah ahhh.]” Shiro snickered quietly. “[Mami, can I have juice?]” He whispered, “[Can I see you??]”

Keith smiled amusedly while Lance buried his face in his hands. “No. You can ask Aunt Emily for water. Shiro is there an emergency?”

“Mmmm..yeah!” He chirped secretly, “[Saul’s icecream fell.]” He said like he had been annoyed, “[He was crying a lot].” then he whined, “[I want juice..just a little bit?]”

Keith responded firmly, “Water. Shiro that is not an emergency. Have a good night baby, go to bed. And you’re gonna be in trouble if you call again, okay?”

“Okay.” Shiro answered meekly, afraid of raising his mami’s ire, and stage whispered a drawn out and weird, “Gooodniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiighht….” (which made the hair on the back of Lance’s neck stand on end) and hung up.

Keith grabbed the phone to confirm the call had ended then tossed the phone back on the table. He looked back at Lance then wiggled and squeezed the cock that had been softening inside him as if they had not been interrupted.

“Keith, it is definitely over.” Lance moaned dejectedly and tried to ease out of his bondmate who tightened his thighs around him, “Why did you answer?? You’re just encouraging him!”

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Keith squeezed his cock as he drew his hips up until Lance slipped out enough for him to twist his arm behind himself and jack him off. “I’m so fucking wet for you.” He could play Lance like a fiddle and unabashedly manipulated him now.

“Keith.”

“I love taking your big alpha cock. You always feel so fucking huge inside my pussy.”

It was starting to work. He could smell Lance’s scent shifting back to where it was supposed to be.

“Keith..”

“Kitten.” Keith corrected and followed up with, “Meow.” He smirked at Lance’s surprised inhale and the twitch he felt down below as he continued his barrage, “You should fuck your omega kitten, Lance. Your bondmate wants it. He needs it. I want to be split in half by your cock.”

“Fuck.” A shiver visibly ran through Lance and he grabbed Keith by the straps by his side and pulled him down hard as he rocked his hips up. He was back on board.

“Yes!” Keith grinded on his cock as he adjusted his cat ears and licked his lips. He twisted on Lance’s cock and leaned forward to suggest delicately, right by Lance’s ear, “You could come on your kitten’s face. I’ll fucking love it.”

Lance actually curled in on himself, threw his hands down by his sides and yelped, “Get off. Now.”

Keith pulled off immediately with a little whimper and swung himself off to the side, watching Lance squeeze the sofa with his fists as he skirted the knife’s edge of orgasm. “Emily getting her ass eaten.” Keith said helpfully.

Lance visibly gagged much to Keith’s amusement. He whipped around to yell at Keith but froze at the cat ears and rucked up slip and the disheveled straps and flushed omega cock and pink nipples. His mouth hung open and must’ve gone dry as he started coughing like he was choking. Keith reached out to slap his back between the shoulder blades but Lance rebuffed him, swatting at his arm with his own. He then shoved his hands to his face and dropped back on the sofa.

“This is worse than torture.” Lance wheezed through his coughs.

He was still hard though. Keith got down on his knees and elbows and studied that slicked cock from up close. He wanted to black out from that cock pounding his ass. He ran his hand on the inside of Lance’s thigh, watching almost clinically as Lance’s balls shrunk back each time he coughed. He slid his fingers behind Lance’s balls as his coughs subsided, teasingly rubbing at the sensitive area. He wanted Lance to have his way with him.

Lance sighed; his body relaxing underneath Keith. He squirmed and laid his hand on top Keith’s ass, stroking the skin there idly before sliding the flat of his palm up to the center of Keith’s back and giving him a little push. Keith went down happily as he thrusted his ass up high and nestled his head on Lance’s thigh so one of his arms was tucked by his side and the other remained draped over Lance’s thigh teasing his perineum. He pictured getting fucked and rocked his hips like Lance was pushing into him.

The mood in the air between them was rapidly intensifying. He laid there starting to pant as Lance trailed a finger over his spine and ran his hand through his hair.

“You always want it, don’t you.” Lance observed quietly.

Keith chewed on his lip and rubbed his cheek against Lance’s thigh. He stretched out further to nuzzle his nose on Lance’s inner thigh and kiss him there. His scent was intoxicating. Hot slick oozed out of Keith.

He felt Lance starting to tremble. “You’re really open and lubed up right now, aren’t you?” he said, almost like he was reassuring himself. “I wish you treated your body better.” His alpha was referring to an old argument between them where Keith didn’t care if the sex was painful. He enjoyed some pain and would ignore or bear anything that went past pleasurable.

He would happily break himself on Lance’s cock, later lie about being in any pain and cheerfully ask for more. Maybe it was his Galra side. Although it could be that it was just Keith.

“I just want to be fucked.”

He felt Lance’s hand freeze over his back. His body tingled in response to the pheromones Lance was pumping out making Keith whine from the sweet torture.

Lance gently tugged at the strap high across Keith’s back until Keith got the idea and sat up on his haunches. He scrubbed at his eye, and then swept the hair out of his face knocking the ears out of the way. He re-adjusted the ears, pulling the ears off and then scraping the band back from his crown so it held back his bangs but his hair started slipping through the band and back on to his face anyway. He kept his eager gaze on his bondmate who had been fucking him so good earlier.

Lance scooted off the sofa, hard-on in hand and pushed the side table away from the sofa. He threw one of the heat guarded pillows over the arm of the sofa and patted the pillow. Keith went, eagerly. He shook as he bent over the arm so his upper body was on the plush seat of the sofa and his hips were on top of the pillow, his ass angled high. He spread his legs and felt Lance lean over him, putting his weight on his arms on either side of Keith’s side so he was doing a push up with his upper half. He stepped in between Keith’s legs and rubbed his cock teasingly on Keith’s loose asshole.

Usually when Lance was on the edge and had the better leverage he would twist him up in some way; pulling his legs close together so he wouldn’t be able to thrust in too deeply but still go cross-eyed at the intense pressure around his cock. This time instead of pushing Keith’s thighs close together and getting Keith’s legs between his own; he got in between Keith’s spread legs and pulled him higher and further apart.

“Oh fuck!” Keith cried, his body coming alive in a whole different way. He was squirming almost violently when he was spread around Lance’s legs. Keith bent his own legs at the knee and curled his calves over and around the outside of Lance’s thighs, leveraging his weight up, thrusting his ass up high for Lance; hips coming off the pillow. He was in for a hard ride and wanted it _now_.

Lance shifted his weight to one arm and spread Keith with his thumb, immediately breaching his sodden hole with his cock and balancing back on both arms. His feet were spread apart and braced on the floor. Keith felt the slicked walls of his asshole easily stretch apart around his alpha’s cock. He cried out and pushed himself up on his elbrows as that fat cock penetrated his pussy and sank in deeper than usual outside of heat. His pussy kept fluttering, still trying to lubricate the already well slicked path inside. He already knew he was going to be in a world of hurt tomorrow.

He barely heard Lance over his own breathless noises.

“On your shoulders.”

 “YES.” Keith sobbed as he went back down and fisted the seat of the sofa. Lance pulled halfway out and twisted the strap on Keith’s back around his fist, ripping up the delicate slip as a consequence. He slammed in; the jolt rattling Keith’s insides, adding tinder to the fire. His rhythm was ruthlessly single-minded; Lance had completely let loose and was chasing his own orgasm. Keith could feel his orgasm building in such a way that he was almost afraid of it.

“Fuck.” He said, uncertainly. The edge of his vision was whiting-out.

“Fucking take it, Kitten.”

“Lance.” He said, thinly. A deep tickling wave seized hold over his body and let loose; wreaking havoc on all his senses. The muscles inside contracted around Lance’s cock; guttural noise escaping Keith with each involuntary squeeze around Lance’s solid bulk. He felt his cock spurting on the pillow and felt more helpless spurts on each of Lance’s thrusts. Later he would mull on the multiple spurting, wondering if that had happened before. He felt suspended in one endless moment of pure physical climax.

His body melted like his strings had been cut loose. His legs slid down from around Lance’s thighs.

He shivered when he felt Lance pull out and say desperately, “F-face, kitten..”

His body seemed to respond without his brain. The next moment Keith was on his knees, on the floor, looking up groggily at Lance’s cock. His bondmate shot hard, a rope of come landing on Keith’s hair and cat ears. Lance pressed the head of his dribbling cock on Keith’s cheek causing him to open his eyes reflexively. He thought he saw the base of Lance’s cock swell but was too out of it to care. He opened his mouth and almost immediately his tongue was drenched in Lance’s come.  He swallowed, licking his lips and glanced up at Lance past his cock, eyes closing before he could really register anything.

He hung there until he felt an arm slide up his arm and glanced up at Lance’s soft smile; face utterly relaxed in afterglow. He stood up with Lance’s help and together they made it back to the welcome sheets of the bed. He grabbed at the headband and threw it off the bed, curling onto his side, half draping over Lance’s chest. He felt him unsnap the clasps of the straps and muttered muzzily, “Thanks.”

Keith glance down Lance’s torso and immediately his eyes widened in interest. He really did see Lance’s knot swell. His bondmate had one hand around his knot, idly keeping pressure there.

“Kitten…” Lance said warily when he saw him sit up and stare at his crotch.

There have only been a handful of times Lance had knotted outside his body and maybe once before outside of heat though Keith wasn’t sure. He never had a chance to be lucid enough to really take a look.

“You knotted.” It was almost a question. Keith wasn’t pumping out heat hormones.

Lance shrugged. “It happens.”

So, much to Lance’s dismay, Keith flipped around on his side so he was eye-level with Lance’s knot. He ran critical eyes over Lance’s knot. “It looks like your dick swallowed a tennis ball.”

“Keith” Lance sighed, “You’re being scary –“ Lance said just as Keith poked his knot. “Ahh. Nonono.” He squawked and recoiled away.

It felt interesting, almost sponge like yet very solid. He followed Lance and kept poking it.

“Could you please NOT do that!” Lance squeaked.

“Does it hurt?”

“It doesn’t feel good.” Lance had wrapped both hands around his knot now partly for the pressure and partly to protect himself from his crazy bondmate.

Keith couldn’t resist. He poked him again through a gap between his hands. It was an interesting, weird feeling.

“STOP. My knot is a poke-free zone.” Lance twisted away curling onto his side. Keith leaned over him, resting his arm over Lance’s side and resting his head on his arm as he kept eyeing Lance’s knot. When he swept his hand over Lance’s around his knot, Lance took it as a threat and warned, “Picture your clit being jabbed a bunch of times cause that’s about to happen!”

Keith smirked; he hadn’t been planning on poking him further. He simply rested his hand over one of Lance’s and replied, “Wuss.”

He watched Lance move one of his arms and partly twist around, realizing too late what he was doing when he shoved his fingers between Keith’s thighs and tried to jab at his clit. Keith began to twist out of reach but felt surging soreness inside and was afraid Lance was going to catch him flinching if they ended up rough-housing so he yelped, hurriedly in controlled panic, “Fine fine! I stopped!”

Lance gentled his hand and pulled away, flicking Keith’s ass instead and gripping his knot once again.

Keith kept his hands to himself and watched Lance’s knot with an amused smile.

“Are you enjoying that?”

“I love it.” Said Lance blandly. His cock was starting to grow flaccid and his knot was going down.

Keith smirked. “You do when you’re rutting.” His rutting would be triggered by Keith’s heat. He used to go into rut the second Keith’s scent indicated heat.

“Yeah.” Lance replied easily, and then cleared his throat. “So are you going to pay attention to the rest of me any time soon? I’m just wondering.”

Keith snickered and flipped around again onto his back. Lance snuggled his side and nuzzled his mating gland out of habit. Keith smiled, idly watching the ceiling fan.

“Did you like your gift?” He asked.

“Fuck yeah. Cat ears. Skirt. ” Lance responded and threw an arm over Keith, cuddling even closer. “Cat ears.”

Keith snorted. He heard Lance’s breathing evening out.

Keith couldn’t resist, “…Emily…Shiro..”

He thought Lance might’ve already fallen asleep but then heard him say, “Fuck you…” as he drifted off.

Keith’s smirk sharpened even further. He stared at the ceiling fan for a while then his eyes closed on their own volition. His face relaxed as he dozed off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter snippet:  
> Keith rolled down the window, “Lance. Throw that shit in the back and let’s go.” He yelled grumpily. He wanted to get back to his children.


	4. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Those pesky emotions ruin everything. More fun and not so fun times with Omega!Keith and Alpha!Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add one more chapter to this one so there is one more to go. Also please comment if you're enjoying the fic, I would love to hear from you! :D

Sometime in the middle of the night, whistling snores were accompanied by the tickling and dampening of Keith’s thigh caused by each puff of his alpha’s breath. Keith thought he might’ve tried to get away a few times but something was stopping him. It was that sensation more than the snores that woke Keith up abruptly with a giggle snort.

One of his legs was hooked over Lance’s shoulder so his thigh was partly smothering Lance’s face. He was on his stomach, partly curled around Lance who was midway down his body on the bed, one arm flung to the side under a pillow and the other around Keith’s hip, his fingers thoroughly entangled on the loose straps that were still encasing Keith’s pelvis. How Lance end up down there, Keith wasn’t sure. Maybe he was sleep climbing his alpha or something.

What he did know was that he had to pee. Keith snuffled, nose crinkling at the dry and sour taste of his  mouth which had been hanging open enough for him to drool onto the thick pillow he had crushed in his arms. He had been sleeping so good. He rubbed his face and squinted into the darkness, instinctively listening out for Saul before his brain caught up. He pulled up onto his arms and gathered the pillow into more of a compressed mound and mooshed his face against it.

The straps were digging into his skin uncomfortably and the torn up slip was rolled up in a bunch above his waist. He felt some crustiness on his face where he hadn’t wiped off the semen and was really regretting not putting any effort in cleaning up before going to bed. He tried to pry himself from Lance’s grasp without waking him but Lance’s grip tightened and his snores stopped for a moment as he smacked his lips in his sleep. Keith didn’t bother repressing his sleepy laugh caused by Lance’s lips tickling his thigh.

“Lance.” He croaked.

“Mm..” Lance nuzzled Keith’s thigh, mostly asleep.

“I need to pee.”

“’kay..?” His voice was thick with sleep.

“You got my side.”

“Nuh uh.” Lance’s breath was evening out again.

“Lance-“ Keith buried his hand in Lance’s hair and shook him gently, “Let go of my side.”

“Huh? Oh.” It took several sleepy tries to get himself disentangled. When he did extricate himself, he kissing Keith’s thigh, patting him briefly before wrapping the sheets around himself and curling up on his side. Keith glanced at the time, annoyed that it was only two in the morning. He sat up carefully and took stock of himself. Not bad. His insides were somewhat sore but completely tolerable. So worth it; he smirked as he gave Lance’s silhouette a lingering look.

Keith rolled off the bed and awkwardly wrestled off the lingerie as he made his way to the bathroom, dimmed lights flickering on as he walked in.

There was something wedged between the toilet and sink. Something familiar looking. Keith walked up to it curiously and scowled in annoyance when he realized what it was. The fucking sitz bath kit he was given by the birth center when he was released with Saul. Ire and exasperation rose inside Keith, forming a tight knot in his throat. Lance stuck a fucking bath basin in his duffel bag. Lance was ridiculous.

Time and again he has told Lance that he wasn’t one of the kids for him to take care of and didn’t appreciate being made to feel that way. He’s gone through childbirth, has had broken limbs, severe burns and stab wounds and has been slashed almost everywhere. A sore ass from some fun was nothing at all. The basin probably wouldn’t be so annoying if it weren’t for how things were probably going to go down between him and Lance.

He glared at it resentfully, mouth curled in distaste as he used the toilet. If Lance started up his usual shit, Keith was gonna let him have it. What the fuck Lance. Keith tried not to let it ruin his mood as he had been feeling pretty good so far and maybe he was overreacting. When he was done with his business, he threw on a pair of shorts and squeezed into a black racerback tank-top that he dug out from his duffel bag which was way too tight. He must’ve accidentally swapped his tank with Clara’s. Great. Whatever, he was wearing it.

Keith stepped back out just in time for a light ocean-scented breeze to sweep through the room from the balcony; the curtains rustling slightly in its wake. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle feel of the wind as it swept across his body and helped cool his temper. Firmly pushing Lance and that basin out of mind, Keith grabbed a blanket off the bed and stepped out into the balcony thinking that perhaps he would sleep some out there as it seemed nice.

It was still well before sunrise but it was a clear night and he could see the moonlight reflection on the water. He settled into a double chaise lounge that had been opposite from the dining set they had used in the morning and wrapped the blanket around himself. Too bad today was the last day there. He couldn’t go back to sleep so he let his mind drift; not thinking of anything in particular and simply enjoyed the view, smell, and sounds of the beach at night.

Some time later, Keith smiled to himself when he heard shuffling from the bedroom. He smirked at Lance when he popped his tousled head out from the bedroom and squinted in his direction, trying to see him in the low light.

“Hey.”

Lance disappeared without responding and shortly came back out cocooned in a blanket. He wiggled in next to Keith, leaning his blanketed head on his shoulder. A warm hand gripped Keith’s knee and massaged him there. Keith sucked in Lance’s scent greedily, his eyes half-lidded and relaxed in serene pleasure.

Something that was tucked into Lance’s blanket reflected the moonlight, shining for a moment and drawing Keith’s attention.

“What is that?” Keith poked at the item in question.

Lance shrugged casually, “Nothing. Something to make you feel better maybe.”

Nope. Nope. It set him off. Keith felt his temper climbing and curled in on himself, leaning away from Lance.

“I’m fine.” He said irritably.

From his peripheral, he could see Lance adjust the blankets around his shoulders and regard him uncertainly. His fingers had stopped working over his knee.

“I didn’t say you weren’t?”

Keith could hear the frown in his tone.

“I remember an entire fucking vat of lube yesterday, Lance.”

“Okay?” Lance tried for physical comfort, running his hand up Keith’s thigh but Keith curled away from his touch. Lance hesitated again and experimentally reached over to touch Keith who hissed, “Don’t.”

“Keith. What is happening right now? Did I do something?” He asked bewildered.

“We’re not doing this again!” Keith exploded and immediately cut to the chase, “You treat me like I’m fucking fragile. I’m not. I wanted to get fucked. I got fucked. I’m fine. You don’t need to make it better or ask stupid questions.”

Lance stared in his direction and sat up, “Where is this even coming from?” He let the blanket slide off, hooking his arms over the back of the chaise instead of reaching for Keith and looked out at the ocean. “No one said you were fragile. What the fuck, Kitten.”

“Great then don’t try anything. Don’t ask anything, just shut-up.”

“I wasn’t even doing anything! Why are you freaking out?”

“Because you were gonna. Because we go through the same shit over and over again! Fuck that! What the fuck is that ‘something to make me feel better’ tube for?” He was pissed off and kept talking, needing to get it out. “And the fucking bath kit, are you serious? You bring that everywhere with you or what?

“Like I’ve said a fucking thousand times, no thanks. I don’t want ointments, I don’t need to ‘recover’” which Keith air quoted as he said it, “because as I told you I am fine and I would know.” Maybe he was yelling now. “Yet somehow some fucking way YOU end up doing whatever you wanted in the first place and I end up with a numb ass or in a fucking tub with you looking at me stupid. Well not this time asshole.”

Okay the sound filter wasn’t on and he was probably waking people up but he didn’t care. He crossed his arms and glared out at the ocean.

Lance was staring at him again but relented because he was indeed planning to go down that path. He conceded somewhat sheepishly and quietly, “Look.. alphas are basically built for omega heats and not everyday stuff and yesterday you were definitely not in heat and I kind of lost it –“

“It was great, you should lose it all the time.” Keith interrupted, annoyed.

Lance snorted and continued doggedly, “Is it that horrible that I want to know you’re okay?”

“I said I was fine!” Keith said, exasperated, he balled his hands into fists. It was a simple sentence and simple meaning. What did he not get?

Lance frowned. “You say that without actually figuring out if you are fine or not-

“Asshole!” Keith interrupted in disbelief, his face was burning but Lance barreled on, “I don’t get your need to be in pain like it’s a fucking badge of honor! There’s no reason to be like that!”

“You don’t have to get shit! I told you I was fine!” Lance’s doubting expression sent him through the roof.

If he wanted to play that way then he could play asshole too. He knew it drove Lance crazy when he would shut down on him, giving him a pyrrhic victory over arguments so he changed tactics, suddenly shrugging and replying evenly, “Know what - if you want to put your finger up my ass that fucking bad then have at it. Fine.”

It worked as expected, Lance threw his hands up and got loud too, “What the fuck does that have to do with anything?!”

“Lance I don’t care anymore. Do whatever you want. You fucking know best, right?”

“I didn’t say that, you dickhead! So sorry that I give a shit!” He stood up and stormed towards the bedroom, “I’m going back to bed. Enjoy the sunrise or whatever.”

Keith fumed in silence, tapping his foot on the ground as he tried to reel his temper back in. He knew Lance only did what he did because he cared and he meant well but it was infuriating and it had to stop. The aftercare wasn’t the problem, it was the coercion involved, unintentional or not. With that in mind, Keith took several calming breaths and stood up to head back inside. He found Lance lying on the bed on his side in the dim lighting. He could just make out the frown and narrowed eyes watching him in silence.

Keith stood just inside the room and said evenly, “You don’t fucking trust me.”

Lance sat up ramrod straight and scowled, opening his mouth but Keith interrupted, ”Wait. Hear me out.” He raised his palm up in a ‘stop’ gesture and glared until Lance snapped his mouth shut. Keith hated putting his feelings into words but he needed Lance to understand.

“I told you I’m fine because I’m fine. You can’t overrule me over me. I’m not one of the kids.” He said unhappily. “I haven’t done stupid shit since Voltron…”

He hesitated, trying to figure out how to best explain it. He continued, “..and you doubting my capacity to know what is best for myself fucking pisses me off. I’ve fucking done what you want me to do a bunch of times because I feel bad for _you_ but that’s not what I want to do.” He pointed at himself then his bondmate as he said, “We’re on equal footing here. You don’t get final say over me.”

“Look..I don’t..” Lance hesitated and it was like the fight had suddenly gone out of him as his shoulders slumped in defeat. His tone and body language changed to something more pensive. “Uhmm.” Lance winced. There have been a few times both in the bedroom and out where Lance persuaded Keith to do something for his own good. Like he harped on until Keith relented which he would only do for Lance because he loved him.

“I mean… “ Lance wavered as he picked at the material of the sheets. “Okay. I get it.” He sounded guilty. “I’m sorry. You just. Back when, you kept trying to find ways to kill yourself. You would have a fucking gaping hole in your chest and we’d have to basically force you into a healing pod.”

Keith winced because once upon a time Lance had a gaping hole in his head and Keith wasn’t there to force him into anything. He hadn’t even known at the time.

Keith paled, the memory washing over him anew. He swallowed hard, re-crossing his arms and leaning against the balcony door trim, letting the fear and trauma run its course and subside enough for him to breathe. He cleared his throat, “That was… a different time and a different mindset. I had a different priority. It’s not like that anymore. I got kids.” He paused and gestured, “and your dumb self.”

Lance sighed, “Yeah..” rubbing his face with his hands. “Yeah, I know. Old stuff. Sorry. I’m sorry.” Lance offered his hand, smiling grimly. The anxiety Keith could see on his face and the unwavering stress of his scent hinted at the traumatic memories resurfacing in his head.

Keith climbed back up on the bed where Lance immediately pulled him in and spooned him from behind, throwing the sheets over them both. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s torso and locked his hands over Keith’s waist.

“Asshole.” Keith huffed, even as his body melted within Lance’s (alive and well) arms in relief.

“I know.” Was the sympathetic reply. “Sorry, Kitten.” Soft lips pressed against the back of Keith’s neck and stayed there.

They laid there quietly immersed in their own thoughts. Keith’s lips curved into a smile when he felt Lance struggle to slip his fingers under Keith’s shirt.

“What are you wearing?”

Keith half-shrugged, “It’s Clara’s.”

“She’s going to hate you forever for stretching out her shirt.”

It was but one of many shirts she bought with his and Lance’s hard-earned credits. Keith snorted, “I can live with that.”

“I mean-“ Lance marveled as he tried to pull up the tank, “How are you even breathing?”

“Half-Galra. We breathe once a week.”

Lance snorted in surprised laughter that tickled the back of Keith’s neck. “Fucking liar!”

“Oh.” Keith shrugged. He felt tired and needy all of a sudden. He sought out Lance’s wiggling fingers and interlaced them in his own, scooting their arms up to his chest close to his lips. He was ready to fall back asleep within the warmth and smell of Lance surrounding him. Lance wriggled even closer, curling their spooned legs a little higher and nuzzled Keith’s heat gland as he settled down. Keith’s body felt heavy and sluggish as he welcomed sleep.

Daylight was streaming into the room the next time Keith woke. He found himself on his side cuddling onto Lance who was on his back and had an arm curled around him. He nuzzled Lance’s chest; hooking his leg over his firm waist. He felt his bondmate’s hand slip into the back of his shorts and slide firmly down the curve of his ass, making him shiver as it pushed into the warmth of his crevice. His asshole squeezed tight when the pad of Lance’s fingers delicately teased his rim.

“Gonna get wet for me?” He whispered, throatily.

“Mm..” Keith nodded, eyes still closed as he arched back against those fingers. Muzzy heat was building inside and he wanted to get off. He wanted those fingers inside pounding into his pussy. He felt Lance’s body stretch underneath him as if reaching for something and snuck a peek curiously, blushing when he saw Lance was reaching for the toy they had used the day before which was tucked back under a pillow. Together they peeled Keith’s shorts off.

Keith’s asshole squeezed tight when he heard the wand flick on to a low vibe and felt Lance’s fingers return to his rim, wriggling gently until he relaxed again and dribbled wetness. The second he did, Lance pumped two fingers inside, making him keenly aware of the soreness inside. He pushed back against those teasing fingers that filled his channel and gamely lifted his leg into the air when he felt Lance run the wand up the inside of his leg.

A low moan escaped him when the buzzing toy was tucked against the folds of his birthing slit. He eased his leg back down and squirmed against the vibe. The soft pulse on his clit and the steady rhythm of Lance’s fingers inside his ass caused hot slick to stream from his inner opening. Lance stirred, halting his rhythm and whispered huskily, voice thick from sleep. “You always get so wet for me.”

He slid his fingers out, spreading the slick on Keith’s rim and rubbing into his skin before slipping back inside.

“If it was up to me you’d stay on my cock, Kitten.” He sounded more awake now and hotter.

“Mmf.” Keith responded, his body was thrumming in syrupy pleasure against the vibe. He pushed against the fingers wanting Lance to fuck into him harder and humped his cock against Lance’s side.

“Sore?” He heard Lance say and felt Lance go rigid; the argument was obviously still fresh in his mind but all Keith did was shake his head ‘no’ and dig his fingers into Lance’s shoulder. Lance kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter against his side.

The buried fingers stiffened and thrusted into his pussy firmly, hammering his insides.  Keith breathed hard through his nose and made a low whining noise as the vibe and the finger fucking sent him flying over the edge.

He felt his pussy contract against the vibe and he pulsated easily inside; crushing his face on Lance’s neck as he let out a loud groan that was muffled against Lance’s shoulder. All of his senses were fully immersed and overloaded by his alpha. He loved it.

Lance let out a shaky breath, keeping his finger deeply buried as Keith’s hips jerked through orgasm.

The tingling melted away slowly, Keith sagged against Lance and pulled the wand out from under him. He heard Lance flick a button, stopping the wand and groaned when his fingers slowly withdrew from inside and settled over his ass.

“So good, Kitten.”

Keith began to slide his fingers towards Lance’s cock. “What about you?”

Lance kissed his forehead again and wrapped his hand around Keith’s questing fingers. “Sorry, fucked out.”

Keith smirked. “So you’re down for repairs.”

Lance patted his ass, “Yeah, you broke me again.”

“Old man.” Keith replied, knowing full well that he was older than Lance.

“Ho.” Was the succinct reply.

Keith snorted in amusement then indulged in a full body stretch before hugging Lance again and poking at his chest. He was sad that the weekend was coming to an end but looked forward to his kids.

 “I love you.” Lance said out of the blue.

Once upon a time that would’ve made Keith blush and fidget but now it only made him smile.

“Ah”

“You know.” Lance said pointedly, “Every once in a while you should say it back just for the novelty of the experience.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and looked up at Lance’s relaxed face; his eyes were bright in the morning light and the corners were crinkled in fond amusement. Keith ruthlessly choked down any and all mushy feels that were threatening to make their presence known across his own face. Why did Lance have to be such a sap?

“Nah, no thanks.” He replied, focusing on Lance’s scars instead.

“Why not? Say it.”

“I can’t do that when we’re naked.” Keith said just to see the reaction. He ran his finger over the mottled scar line that crossed Lance’s torso.

Lance’s eyebrows went up close to his hairline. “Oh, I’m sorry-” He said in exaggerated offense, “I didn’t know there was a _dress code_.”

“Yeah. Clothes. And we need to be sitting on the edge of the bed.” He was making shit up on the spot.

Lance’s eyes narrowed at his bullshit. “Know what?” He sat up, letting Keith slip off his side and scrounged around for their shorts. “Game on. Here you go.” He tossed Keith’s shorts over to him when he found them and scooted off the bed to scoot into his own.

Keith rolled his eyes but humored him; grabbing his shorts and rolling off the bed. His goofy bondmate chose the strangest battles. He tried not to laugh when Lance sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him expectantly with a huge smug smile on his face.

Keith made a show of sitting down reluctantly and not looking directly at Lance. He gathered himself, cleared his throat and leaned towards his bondmate, thrilling in how Lance instinctively leaned in as well. He licked his lips, inhaled the wonderful scent of his alpha, then looked Lance square in the eye and declared, “You love me.”

Lance’s face remained perfectly serene but his eyes were giving away the amusement he was feeling. He sighed, dramatically. “Kitten. I’m not fucking you again until I hear it.”

Crap. He got him. Lance can actually hold out pretty good compared to Keith but he wasn’t going to let him win. He was going to have to misdirect. Keith shrugged, smiling wickedly and said, “Whatever, I’m not scared of you. I’ll seduce Mark.”

He watched as Lance’s eyes widened comically and crowed internally in victory as he said casually, “Heading there now, bye.”

They tried to leap off the bed simultaneously; Lance yelling, “Like hell you are!” while Keith grinned and tried to dodge his arms which whipped around his waist in a bear hug. Lance was trying to flip him back onto the bed. Keith’s adrenaline pumped as he dug his hands over Lance’s, sagging his hips down and trying to break his grip enough so he could turn and hook his foot into him. Lance squawked as Keith kneed his abdomen and pulled at his arm until they both dropped on the floor; Lance rolling head over heels as Keith jumped up.

Lance twisted and threw a thick pillow squarely on Keith’s retreating back. He hit him so hard with the pillow that Keith stumbled face first into the bed. Keith rolled over just as Lance landed on top of him, straddling his waist as the bed bounced hard in aftershock. Keith lunged forward to lock his arms around Lance’s torso so could pull him over top of him and twist out from underneath but Lance had made a grab at his boobs and held onto to them like lifelines which was so fucking funny that Keith dropped back in helpless laughter. He laughed harder as Lance kept holding on.

“Get off.” He wheezed.

“I don’t think so!”

He kept laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes. He dared to look at Lance when he thought he could hold it together but one look at that bemused face made his snort long and loud. It was such an uncharacteristic reaction from him that it set Lance off as well and they laughed themselves silly for no real reason.

“What is wrong with you?” Lance gasped.

“Boobs.” Keith replied, thinly, referring to Lance’s grip on him.

“Yeah okay, Kitten. That made sense.” Lance laughed and curled over him, finally releasing his boobs and tanktop so he could tuck his hands under Keith’s neck. He beamed at Keith before tilting his head to the side as he leaned forward. Keith closed his eyes and breathed in the aroused texture of Lance’s scent as those firm lips captured his own.

Keith wrapped his arms tightly around his alpha and moaned when he felt him rocking over top of him. He could feel his cock sliding against his stomach and arched up eagerly towards the touch. Lance twisted his hips and settled one knee and then the other between Keith’s legs; spreading his legs underneath Keith as he wrapped his legs tightly around his waist.

Keith wasn’t wearing underwear and dammit his shorts were clinging to his ass and he knew that some dampness had already soaked the material and knew that Lance knew as well. Lance had pulled away to grin at him obnoxiously. He looked much too smug.

Keith cleared his throat, “These were like this before I put them on.”

Lance was stunned into another laughing fit. “Yeah okay!” He brayed. He was giggling so badly that he wasn’t much more than a useless weight on top of Keith so Keith flipped them over and slid off the bed. He cracked his knuckles and picked Lance up in a princess carry.

“Where are you taking me??” Lance asked in slight alarm.

“You’re making fun of me. I’m throwing you out so I can go get Mark- (Lance yelped, “Fuck that!”) - Fuck.” He’d been laughing so hard that he was weak all over. He nearly fell over with Lance in his arms and just barely made it to one of the walls of their room. He leaned back heavily against it while barely hanging on to Lance who about died from laughter when Keith started stumbling. “Why… are you so..fucking fat..?” Keith panted.

“What?! I’m a supermodel.” Lance preened, “The weight you’re noticing is my dick cause it’s - KEITH AHH” He screeched because Keith was so tickled that his arms had given out. He dropped Lance hard on the floor and struggled to compose himself; covering his face with his hands as he laughed. Could they possibly die from laughing? He felt Lance get up on all fours and try to crawl away but he grabbed one of Lance’s ankles and started dragging him backwards towards the door.

“Noooo!” Lance was trying to scrabble at anything on the floor to stop Keith. He ended up holding a towel which did nothing as he slid across the wood.

“I’m done with your old decaying ass.” Keith stated as he struggled with opening the door while keeping Lance from scrambling away.

“You’re older than me!” Lance shouted in outrage. There was nothing he could hang on to on the floor.

“That means I shouldn’t waste any more time on you.”

When he managed to open the door, Lance’s fight back intensified and he flailed until he curled around the door frame. “You can’t get rid of me that easy!”

“So far not hard.” Keith said through gritted teeth, he was prying Lance’s arms off the door frame.

“Mark’s not getting you.” He yelled as Keith pulled one of his hands off the frame. Keith found himself suddenly bear hugged.

He heard people coming and realized his hands were by Lance’s very ticklish sides so he ruthlessly wiggled his fingers until Lance was nearly screaming then leapt back through the door and slammed the door shut, locking it behind himself.

He heard Lance jump up and bang against the door, apparently too worked up to realize he could let himself back in with a quick biosignature scan.

“Kitten! Kitten. Let me in. There are people out here!”

“Have you accepted my bonding with Mark?” He asked. It was fun to mess with Lance. Hopefully he would be getting fucked hard sometime soon.

“No!” He yelled, shaking the doorknob. “Let me in!”

“I’ll only think of you when I’m fucking him.”

Lance finally thought of the scan and unlocked the door and found Keith casually standing behind it. Keith smirked at him as his alpha gave him a once over from head to toe. He was still wearing the tank which he suspected he would have to rip to take off and he was sure he was flushed pink all over from all the laughing he had done. Lance slammed the door shut and ducked down to sweep his arms under Keith’s ass to pick him up.

Keith thrilled at being lifted, appreciating the flex of his arms and smirked down at Lance as his alpha groused, “You’re a shit! None of my cousins can have you.”

“Are you sure? I can set up a time-share.”

Lance huffed. “You wouldn’t really fuck Mark would you?”

Lance sat down on the bed with Keith in his arms.

Keith patted him. “Lance.” Then kissed him soundly and patted his shoulder again. “Lance, of course I would.”

Lance stared at him as Keith broke down in laughter. Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and moaned, tightening his grip on him. It seemed that he was actually starting to feel bothered. Keith shook his head in disbelief as his laughter died down. He hugged his alpha fondly. It was sweet and hilarious and ridiculous that he would feel threatened by a kid that was barely older than Clara.

“If you believe that, you’re an idiot.”

“Okay then say it.”

He groaned. Must he say it. Wasn’t it obvious? “Really Lance.”

Lance leaned back and looked at him unhappily. He was serious.

Fine.

Keith sighed to himself. He blushed as he tidied Lance’s hair and then ran his hands over some of the smaller scars on his chest that have faded some as the years past. Emotions sucked. But he made sure to meet Lance’s gaze as he smiled shyly and finally mustered up the words.

“…I love you.” He said quietly.

Lance smiled cheekily as he ran his gaze across Keith’s burning face adoringly.

“You sap.” Lance whispered as if it was an appalling secret held between them. Keith kept smiling, seeing no reason to stop.

“Sap? So you bust a nut or what?” Emily’s voice boomed from the ceiling.

They both startled badly; Keith swore he nearly had a heart attack. They jumped apart as they looked up at the ceiling, seeing Lance’s sister smirking down at them from a phone projection.

Lance sputtered, “What the- “ He pointed accusingly, “How the fuck did you do that??”

Emily grinned evilly, “An app. Magically installed on your phone. By Shiro. Caught him trying to use it.”

Keith’s stomach dropped. By Shiro? Has he used it before? What has he seen? This was Lance’s phone, right? “No.” He moaned.

Lance laid back and slapped his hands on his face in mental anguish.

Emily laughed but relented, “Oh yes. Don’t worry he figured out how to install it weeks ago but couldn’t work around his biosignature permissions and actually use it.”

Lance groaned in relief. “Holy fuck.”

“Yup. Anyway-”

“NO-“ Lance interrupted as he curled an arm around Keith who laid down next to him to look up at Emily more comfortably. “We’re not talking nut busting because you’re my sister and that would be weird.”

Emily snorted. “The way you two are canoodling right now says it all.”

“Great. Next subject. Where are the kids?”

Emily smirked again which made her look so much like Lance. “Saul and Clara are still sleeping. Shiro’s in the den watching vids. Do you want to talk to him?”

“We’ll call in later when they’re all up. Everything been okay?” Lance asked.

“Yup. No problems. See you late afternoon?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Don’t get too chafed. You’ll need that dick for heat.” Keith rolled his eyes in response.

“Thanks great bye.” Lance said through gritted teeth. He reached for his phone and disconnected the call cutting off his sister’s laughter. She was a trip.

Lance snuggled against Keith and said casually. “I’m disowning Shiro.”

Keith snorted. “No you’re not.”

“Ugh.”

Keith poked him and sat up. Reality was coming soon. “Let’s get going. We should get stuff for the kids.”

“Yeah sure.” Lance pulled Keith back down and kissed him, running his hands down his damp shorts. “We have some unfinished business though.”

Keith smiled down at him. They still had some time and Emily kind of ruined a good moment that Lance was having and if he was honest, it was a good moment for him too.

“Yeah.”

He could indulge his alpha for a little while longer.


	5. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witness the last bit of shenanigans that Lance and Keith get up to on their anniversary weekend. Sex, love, kids, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter for Kick Your Heels up! I'm very excited to post and really hope you have enjoyed the story so far. And if you DO like the story - I hope you comment as I would super love and appreciate it greatly!  
> [brackets mean spoken in Spanish]

Keith reached a hand out to keep the heavy metal door from hitting him as walked into the thrift and salvage warehouse behind Lance. The shop was enormous with rows of square wooden bins filled with overflowing mounds of metallic junk and big blue drums scattered in corners that were jam-packed with machinery pieces. Keith could smell the rust and the vaguely sickly sweet smell of machine lubricant.

He smiled to himself, watching Lance head towards a stack of seatbelt buckles. Shopping with his bondmate was always fun for him because he would slack off on his tablet in the name of manning the shopping cart or pretend to shop but actually spend the time baiting or trolling Lance.  Keith selected an aisle two rows down from Lance and poked through a few piles of nuts and bolts in feigned interest.

They had settled on exploring the shops in a manufacturing town that Lance knew vaguely as one with historic connections to air academies. The few shops they had visited so far were promising as far as the kind of stuff Clara would like as they all sold vintage airplane trinkets. Also, many of the town buildings were adorned with painted murals of colorful landscapes and sketched legacy airplanes that existed before the modern means of transportation (where almost everything either flies or hovers). Keith suspected that if they were going to find a pair of vintage flight goggles for Clara then this would be the place.

He picked up a pack of metal pieces taped together that contained a label with an air model number and the words “propeller parts”. That was something Clara might be interested in. He glanced over at Lance who was absorbed in sorting through a dusty box and headed towards him with his finding.

“Hey.” he said, turning over the package in his hand and casually smoothing his free hand over the small of Lance’s back, stroking his fingers there. He felt his back stiffen in surprise. “Clara collects propeller parts, right?” He already knew the answer to that.

“Uhhh… “ Lance stared at it and blushed slightly, melting back towards Keith’s hand. “Yeah, she likes putting them together.” He smiled, enjoying the unprompted touch from Keith in public which didn’t happen often.

“Hm, okay. I’ll hold on to this.”

Keith wandered away to another aisle, making sure he frowned in concentration as he picked through a few items. He picked up another metal piece and looked up at Lance, waiting patiently. Lance eventually felt his eyes on him and looked up only for Keith to look away, smoothing his hair behind his ear and letting a hint of a smile grace his lips. He turned around and cleared his throat, smirking because he could virtually feel Lance’s gaze on him as if he was trying to figure out if he was purposely teasing him or enjoying shopping too much.

He lingered by the bins and positioned himself so his side was to Lance who was now suspiciously closer. He glanced over again and this time Lance looked up immediately, his eyes shining and narrowed in gentle amusement. Keith looked away and smiled down at the propeller kit. He headed in Lance’s direction but didn’t look at him as he walked right past and towards another aisle filled with leather components. He glanced back, but Lance was busy inspecting a cylindrical gear he had picked up.

Several times, he studied his alpha then unerringly diverted his gaze right before Lance tried to catch him staring. He caught him only twice. Keith lingered over a pile of items that was actually interesting and rummaged through the leather pieces until he noticed Lance in his peripheral, also sorting through junk in his aisle. He grinned to himself when Lance sidled up next to him and picked up a trinket, turning it over in his hands.

“You’re teasing me.” Lance said nonchalantly without looking away from his item. They were alone in this corner of the warehouse.

“Why would you think that?”

“Mm. Because you’re kind of a slut?”

“Huh.” Keith turned over a short leather scabbard he found and stuffed his fingers in and out of it repeatedly. “You might have me confused.”

He smirked when he heard Lance’s snorted laugh and put down the scabbard and shifted closer to Lance. He couldn’t smell him over the stink of the warehouse. He crossed his arms and stared at the gadget Lance was holding, “What do you have there?”

“Oh this? Just a little thing for a fucking machine I’m building for this horny omega I know.”

Keith bit his lip to stifle a laugh and took a moment to regard the item thoughtfully before responding, “Interesting. Why would you need that?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Lance responded cheerfully, “See there’s this slut that just wants to fuck all the time but sometimes I need a bathroom break or a snack so I’m building this thing so I can tap out for a bit.”

“Huh. So what does this thing look like?”

“Oh like a hover bike.” Lance waved his hand, gesturing vaguely, “The thing will have pedals though and a pump with a porno sized alpha dildo attached to it. Dildo with two big ass knots.”

Keith couldn’t contain himself any longer, he snorted loudly in laughter. He also kind of wanted to cringe; that dildo sounded lethal.

“So bigger than your dick?”

Lance replied immediately, “Nah. There’s nothing bigger than my dick.”

Keith cracked up, “You need a sling for that? Is your omega okay?”

“Oh he loves it!” Lance preened, then took a look around and said quietly. “If he were here right now he’d probably let me bend him over the displays and fuck that wet hole of his until he was screaming.”

That went from Lance’s mouth straight to Keith’s ass and pussy. Keith felt his face and ears burn and glanced around for any stray customers but there were none within earshot. Two can play the game. He locked eyes with Lance and valiantly kept his voice steady as he spilled some filth in public, “He’d get down on his knees too if you asked him. He’d let you fuck his mouth right here in front of anyone that walks by.”

He knew that giving Lance head in public was a big fantasy of his.

Lance’s eyes widened. The gadget he held slipped from his fingers and he fumbled with it until he caught it. Keith grinned at his reaction but noticed a bin behind him as he fumbled - piled up with junk and hanging by the straps was -

Holy shit greasy aviator goggles.

“Found the goggles.” He slipped by Lance and grabbed the goggles, holding them up at Lance in victory. “Let’s go.” He started walking towards the checkout area but heard an outraged choked noise behind him.

 “Hold on, hold on. I can’t walk around like this!” muttered Lance as he began to pace.

Keith smirked, twisting the straps in his fingers and leaned back on a stand. His own dick wasn’t giving him trouble. “Think about all the work you have to catch up on when you get back after heat.”

Lance made a face and looked up at Keith but then looked away quickly.

“Don’t look at me like that! Ergh.”

Keith kept right on smirking, he felt so smug. Making Lance get aroused to the point of embarrassment was never going to get old.

“I’ll go buy this while you figure yourself out.”

Keith left Lance to his misery and checked out, which took a while since the customer in front of him had a big purchase. Lance eventually joined him and they headed back to the parking garage where they had left Lance’s car.

He tossed the purchase in the backseat next to the other gifts they had bought then slammed the door shut and grinned when he felt Lance wrap his arms around his waist. His pulse quickened as he spun around to draw Lance in for a needy kiss which quickly spiraled into them nearly devouring each other there in the parking garage.

Keith was pushed up against the side of the car and felt Lance’s thigh wedge between his legs. He would’ve been dampening that thigh if it weren’t for the heat guard material of his omega briefs. He rocked his hips, humping Lance’s leg feverishly and pulled him in closer, slipping his hand under Lance’s shorts and gripping his ass. He felt punch-drunk from Lance’s scent. Voices of kids and the sound of people arriving on their floor made them break apart.

Keith wiped his mouth and re-adjusted his clothes as they both ducked into the car. He looked over at Lance’s crotch, hungrily eyeing the heavy tenting of his shorts. He wanted that cock.

“Let’s get out of here.”  Lance said.

“Yeah.”

Lance powered up the car and checked the time as he eased them out of the parking lot and into a speedlane. “It’s still early. How about lunch?”

Keith shrugged, while reaching for Lance’s crotch. Maybe he can land them somewhere private so Keith can hop on his lap and get that cock inside him.

“Nope!” Lance shifted his hips away and grabbed Keith’s hand. “Let’s get some lunch, Kitten. And after I wanna show you a place.”

“Can we fuck there?”

Lance gave him a sidelong sultry look and a smile, “What do you think?”

 

* * *

 

 

After a hurried lunch, Lance landed the car in the back lot of an abandoned restaurant and hopped out before Keith could get his hands on him. He frowned in disappointment as he watched Lance walk to the back of their car and pop open the back hatch and rummage through their belongings. He slipped out of the car and crossed his arms as he waited.

“What are you doing?” He asked impatiently.

“Getting some things.” Lance said as he stuffed their beach blanket into a bookbag. “Told you I want to show you a place!”

Keith looked around at the dusty lot, peeling blue paint of the restaurant and the bent chain link fence. The lot bordered a wooded area that appeared littered with random garbage that people had discarded there throughout the years. He’d rather just fuck in the car. “This place?”

Lance grinned as he locked the door and grabbed Keith’s hand pulling him towards the woods. “Sort of. I used to live around here.”

Keith sighed silently and allowed himself to be pulled. They dodged the trash scattered around the edge of the woods and negotiated their way down a steep incline that led to a field filled with overgrown weeds and annoying, buzzing bugs.

It was hot and humid but the further they went the more Keith noticed the fresh smell of the earth and how the mix of shadow and sunshine dappled the ground. He started to pay attention to the loud sounds of cicadas that seemed to come from everywhere. They were off the beaten path and it was nice. He felt his body let go of some tension - nature has always been relaxing to him.

“Okay, hold up.” Lance disappeared into the brush, his rustling noises fading then returning close to Keith’s side. “Found it! Keith!”

“Yeah.” He followed his voice, pushing the spinney undergrowth out of the way. He could smell fresh water.

“This way.”

Lance led him down a nature path. He realized they were on top of a steep overhang and could see part of a pristine lake. They ducked through a rocky natural opening on the ground and made their way down to the lake. Keith looked around, pleased by their surroundings. They were on mossy soil by the lake shore within a partial pit cave. The area was awash in golden sunshine and cooler than where they had been.

He helped Lance spread their beach blanket on the ground and laid flat on his back, smiling up at Lance, watching as he presumably set a proximity warning on his phone in case they had visitors.

Lance popped the phone back in his bag and got down on his hands and knees on top of Keith, his arms on either side of Keith’s shoulders.

“You like it?” he asked about the cave.

Keith smirked, dipping teasing fingers into the hem of Lance’s shorts.

“It’s the worst.”

“Uh huh.”

Lance trailed his hand down Keith’s t-shirt and started pulling it up until Keith took over and pulled his shirt off, exposing his boobs to Lance. He watched him wet his lips as he raked his gaze over his chest and could feel his nipples hardening under his gaze. Keith slid his hand down Lance’s shorts and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping slowly. He was hard and smelled like he was ready to go.

He shivered as Lance cupped his boobs and gently thumbed his nipples, giving each a thorough kiss before he got down on his elbows and curled a finger around a lock of Keith’s hair, playing with the end in silence.

“Lance.” Get on with it. He tugged at his cock, feeling him throb and engorge in his grip.

Lance looked away from his hair and met his gaze, smiling teasingly, “You want cock?”  

Uh, yes. “Fuck me.” He begged quietly, smiling and letting his body arch the way it wanted. He squeezed Lance’s forearm. “Please.”

He can be a soft omega for his alpha when he wanted.

His toes curled at Lance’s next words. “Then take those heat panties off Kitten and get yourself wet.”

That was hot as hell but also annoying. Keith frowned. “They’re not-“

“Cute omega briefs keeping you from soaking your thighs?”

“- _panties_.”

Male omega briefs were a cross between male and female underwear and came in a wide variety of styles. Keith made sure to stay away from anything cutesy or too grandpa-y. They weren’t panties.

So of course, Lance reiterated, “Panties. Off.”

Keith narrowed his eyes but with that throbbing thick cock in hand, he decided arguing about it wasn’t worth it. Lance could call his underwear dainty grandma bloomers for all he cared. He wanted his cock inside him, pounding his pussy until he was a crying mess from how good it felt. So he bit his lip, toed off his shoes and freed his hands so he could tug off his remaining clothes, all while under Lance’s amused smirk. Keith spread his legs as wide as he could underneath Lance, his thighs pressing against Lance’s, and bent his legs slightly at the knee, exposing his pussy and ass to the temperate air.

Keith ran his fingers down to his ass, playing with his rim as he ran his eyes over the bulge in Lance’s shorts then up to his face, seeing the smirk soften and a red flush of arousal settle over his ears and cheeks.

Lance gulped, hesitating. “Heat-“ He started, worriedly.

He had been overthinking heat lately; peppering Keith with ‘what ifs’ whenever he had a chance. Every heat he felt it was taking him longer to rut (‘Natural’ Keith had responded) and he was afraid that at some point his rut wouldn’t trigger at all.

Keith cut him off before he could start. “I’m not worried about heat.”

Lance blinked. “Yeah?” Then smiled lazily and allowed Keith to distract him, seeming to relax. He trailed a finger down the curves of Keith’s chest. “What are you worried about?”

“Worried whether you’re actually going to fuck me again before we go back home.”

Lance smirked, “Yeah that sounds like something you would worry about.”

He was massaging and squeezing his tits. Keith closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. Then out of the blue he heard -

“Remember Kaltenecker?”

Excuse me? Stunned, Keith’s eyes snapped open in time to catch his alpha’s wide-eyed surprise as if he hadn’t expected his own words. Lance immediately started laughing as Keith slapped his hand away and sat up.

“You think I’m a fucking cow? My chest remind you of udders, asshole?”

“No! I don’t know! I was only – well! Kind of?!” Lance wheezed and rolled to his side, holding his belly in laughter.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Oh my god.” Lance chuckled.

“Get a hold of yourself, shit head. And show me your cock before I fucking abandon you here.”

Lance bit his lip, stifling his giggles and rolled onto his back, eagerly freeing his dick from his shorts. He was at full mast and dripping which was at least good news. Keith tried to keep his expression grim, not wanting Lance to get away with his shit comment but his body was virtually singing in pleasure at the sight in front of him. Lance’s aroused cock was one of his favorite things.

He made a fuss over pulling Lance’s pants off, grumpily shoving them down the rest of the way and then straddling him, studiously ignoring the stupid grin on his face. He smoothed his fingers up the underside of Lance’s cock so it lay flat, pointing towards Lance’s chest and settled on top of it, smirking at how quickly Lance’s mirth dissipated. He felt his dick pulse underneath him as he rocked, sliding the supple lips of his pussy and his wet rim across its length. Lance’s hands shot up to his thighs.

His alpha’s breath grew labored underneath him. More slick leaked from Keith as he watched Lance watch the motion of his body and run his hands over the flex of his hips. Lance’s gaze had settled on the soft movement of Keith’s tits as he pressed down greedily to get more hot friction against that substantial cock.

“Fuck.” Lance groaned, his tone gaining a domineering undercurrent. “That’s it.”

Keith shivered in delight and raked his nails up his own thighs, arching his back as he rocked. He wanted Lance to lose it and demand that he impale himself on his cock. The sweet slide made his insides twinge for more. His dick sprang to life so he took advantage and got down on his elbows over Lance; resting his head by Lance’s shoulder and adjusting his hips so he could thrust his cock against Lance’s.

He felt him grab his ass and push him down with each thrust. His aroused scent was so thick Keith could virtually taste it.

His dick felt tiny and impotent against Lance’s causing his brain to purr subconsciously over how virile and suitable his alpha was for him. Keith’s slick leaked profusely.

“I’m wet.” He moaned. “Fuck me. I’m ready.”

Lance’s cock pulsed hard. His hands dug into the flesh of his ass.

“You always want to give it up for me, right Kitten? You don’t care what’s ‘omega’ or not or what other people think.” He said.

Keith frowned. That sounded like an afterthought of some kind. He knew Lance and he suspected someone had put the idea in his head about Keith doing or not doing omega things. Who was talking to him about their personal life? He did not appreciate sharing that part of his life with Lance with anyone. Wasn’t particularly thrilled to share Lance in any kind of way, period.

He cried out and returned harshly to the present when Lance sunk his middle and bond fingers inside him and slapped his ass sharply so he could feel him squeeze his fingers.

 “You love me pushing you around cause you’re fucking mine, right?.”

Keith yelped after another stinging slap. “Yes, please!” He begged as more wetness leaked past Lance’s fingers. He was rewarded with Lance pushing further inside his ass into his thickened inner opening. High-pitched whining escaped his lips.

“You’re my whiny little omega.” Lance affirmed casually, over Keith’s whimpers. He pulled out smoothly so he could adjust Keith’s position on top of him, pushing at the inside of his thigh so he would lift up enough for Lance to move his own leg on the outside so Keith ended up straddling just one of his thighs.

He then curled his fingers under Keith’s knee, the one that remained on the outside of his hips, and pulled until his lower body was partly curled to the side. He wriggled his fingers back inside, now able to comfortably push in deeper.

“Fuck my fingers.” He demanded. “Show me how much you want it. Look at me.”  
  
Keith propped himself up on one elbow, digging one hand into the beach blanket and the other gripping Lance’s shoulder. His body burned as he met Lance’s fiery gaze mere inches away from his face. He felt so full as he fucked himself on Lance’s fingers and got wetter each time those fingers grazed his inner opening.

“You’re dripping for me.”

Keith nodded feverishly; he panted and pushed harder against the fingers embedded inside.

“Slut.”

He felt like a slut. More so when Lance pulled his thigh even further and angled his fingers differently than normal, away from his inner pussy entrance and towards his vestigial prostate. Keith stiffened, not expecting the change in direction then felt a rush of arousal that nearly made him sway out of position. Lance steadied him by his waist, leaving his hand there as a grounding presence.

“Push your ass out more.”

He felt trapped under Lance’s hot gaze. Keith’s thighs quaked as he thrust his ass higher still. He felt a familiar building of liquid pressure inside.

A lengthy desperate groan - the kind that was often associated to omegas but grossly exaggerated in porn - was pouring out of him now. He was wound up and partly dreading his body’s guaranteed response. He whined anxiously, “Lance” wishing he could hide his face instead of stare at Lance while he plundered his ass. It was always embarrassing to squirt slick in response to his alpha and he suspected – _knew_ \- it was going to happen.

The fingers curved towards his anal path as Lance watched him for distress. His fingers were carefully drawing slick towards his prostate. It was an uncomfortable ache and pressure causing Keith to groan in discomfort.

Lance held still, giving Keith time to get used to the stretch in his less treaded passageway. “Breathe, Kitten.”

Keith sucked in several slow breaths and lay still getting used to the pressure. The discomfort began to ebb away and he found himself rolling his hips in tiny shivery circles. The hand on his waist slid over his upper back and pushed firmly until he dropped down on his shoulders with his head by Lance’s neck. Keith sighed, closing his eyes in relief and liberally humping Lance’s fingers.

The more he pumped against those fingers the more he craved that fullness. Lance began thrusting back, twisting his fingers inside him until he found his prostate, rubbing him there incessantly and following his hips even as he almost bucked him off. For Keith, getting that hidden nub stimulated was like getting trapped in the initial wave of a mind numbing orgasm.

“Ah! Ah!” A powerful burst of slick drenched Lance’s hand as if Keith had suddenly and forcefully peed himself the way a woman might after holding back for hours.

“Baby..” Lance moaned, quietly in awe. He pulled his fingers out, wiping some wetness away as he wrapped the arm he had on Keith’s back firmly around his waist and added pressure so Keith would get down from his knees and fully rest on top of him.  

Lance pulled the knee Keith had on the outside of his thigh up towards his chest to expose his asshole and pussy more and sunk his fingers back in towards his prostate making Keith whine. He felt so wet and needy.

“Should fuck you like this more often.”

Everything was buzzing. Keith rocked between the fingers buried inside fucking him and the hard cock that throbbed against his stomach. He crushed his face in the crook of Lance’s neck letting his hips move on their own volition. Lance’s crisp mineral-y scent assaulted his nose, making his stomach twist into knots. He felt desperate tears pool at the corner of his eyes. He wanted so badly.

 “Fuck me.” His voice sounded strange to him like it was strangled between growl and whimper.

“You sure? I could just do this.”

“Please.” Keith sobbed; he humped against Lance’s cock and clenched as Lance kept working his fingers inside, stretching his anal channel and ignoring his plea.

“Please please please.” He murmured urgently. He could feel Lance’s labored breaths and knew from his scent and the way his cock jerked underneath him that he was just as excited.

But Lance kept his pace unhurried as he eased his fingers out and kneaded Keith’s ass, enjoying the miserable groan and the frantic writhing.

“So you want me to fuck you?” He asked at last.

“I want it right fucking now.” Keith muttered, frustrated.

Lance gave his ass a pat. “Show me how much.”

Keith moaned. It was like his body was trying to move through thick molasses. Keith wiped at his eyes and clumsily crawled off of Lance and onto the beach blanket. He laid flat on his stomach, breathing in the rich smell of soil then got his knees underneath himself and angled his ass up in Lance’s direction. He spread his thighs, exposing himself fully to his alpha.

“Are you trying?” Lance asked to fuck with him. “You can do better than that. Get that ass up, Kitten.”

Fuck. Another intense wave of arousal surged through Keith as he rushed to comply. He gripped the blanket underneath him and pushed his hips up as high as he could; burning up at the thought of what he must look like to Lance. His body trembled when Lance ran his hands up his thighs and drove the fat head of his dick into his wet channel. He felt gutted as Lance sunk in, pushing and curving his hips as he aimed for that secondary path.

Keith sobbed even as he twisted his hips to help Lance into position. He felt so full like he was about to break into pieces around that thick cock. His own movements made Lance’s cock prod his prostate causing another gush of slick to pour out.

 “That’s it.” Lance encouraged.

The pressure and sizzling heat escalated as Lance started fucking him. He could hear the wet sounds of his cock sliding into his channel and his quiet grunts of exertion as he thrusted.

“Fuck. Please! Please!” The friction inside was causing sharp tingles of pleasure to spread through his ass and spine.

Lance draped his weight over him and wriggled his hands between the ground and Keith’s chest, spreading his hands over his boobs and squeezing tight. He dragged him back by his boobs with each thrust, forcing his back and hips to remain in that harsh angle.  

“I’m your little omega slut.” Keith gasped, the words coming from somewhere deep, escaping him.

 “Yeah you are.” Lance growled.

“Oh please, please.” He was so close; he cried helplessly when Lance hammered his prostate in a series of quick jarring thrusts. The orgasm took him by surprised and wracked through his body, making his asshole clamp down on Lance’s cock and his own dick to spurt. It felt like forever before he was aware of anything outside of himself again. He began melting down to the ground, feeling utterly boneless.

Lance wasn’t done however; he stilled inside him and pulled out so could he guide Keith onto his back.

“Legs up.” He muttered as he gripped him underneath his knees and spread him to thrust back in. He then moved both his knees over one shoulder and leaned forward at an angle from Keith’s body, resting his weight on his free arm on the ground and grunting as he fucked into Keith with abandon.

Keith shook with each thrust, whimpering and watching - fascinated and turned on by Lance’s glazed look as he chased his own orgasm. His cock felt impossibly huge in that position even with the shallow thrusts. Keith felt his boobs bouncing and his back drag uncomfortably over the thin blanket.

He was still fucking towards his prostate, Keith tried to stay relaxed but the more he was pounded the more he needed Lance to come as it was getting unbearable. He reached out, cupping the side of Lance’s neck, his thumb on his jaw.

Lance’s gaze focused on him - he knew he looked well fucked, and he tried to give him his most sultry look as he said just above a whisper, “I wanna feel you come.” He never actually felt it when he ejaculated other than the throbbing sometimes or feeling like he was getting wetter inside but he knew it would get Lance off to hear it. “Gonna come inside me? Alpha? Please?” He begged.

It was deeply satisfying how quickly his words worked. “Oh _fuck_.” Lance gasped, “Fuck.” He squeaked as his hips jerked hard, fingers digging into Keith’s thigh.

Keith petted his hair feeling ruthlessly smug as Lance emptied himself inside him.

Lance grabbed hold of his hand when he settled; bringing his knuckles to his lips and kissing them before dropping his head down in exhaustion.

His cock was still partly prodding Keith uncomfortably. He made a noise in discomfort squeezing Lance’s hand. “Lance.”

“Sorry.” Lance mumbled and gripped him by the back of his thighs and carefully pulled out; relieving him of the fullness inside. He relaxed, easing his legs over Lance’s hip, and wiggling his toes.

“Mmf.” murmured Keith in relief and pleasure.

They both sprawled their arms out on the blanket, wiped out and satisfied. Keith smiled to himself, enjoying their placid surroundings and the languid well-fucked feeling settling into his bones. He squinted past the sunglare at the clear blue sky that he could see through the wide openings of the cave.

Lance flicked at his hair then rolled over on top of Keith, playfully nipping at his chin and neck, making ridiculous growling noises like a puppy tugging at a chew toy.

Keith kept staring up at the sky but smirked and then laughed when he felt him start trailing down towards his chest.

He stretched and threw his arms around his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

Lance beamed down at him and shrugged, “Don’t know. Seemed right. How’s your butt?”

His ass was honestly raw as fuck. “Not looking forward to later.”

“Mm.” Lance frowned then nodded towards the water. “How about a dip?”

Keith snorted. “You’re half-fish, aren’t you?” It was a good idea though; he didn’t want to go home dripping with come and it would be nice to cool off. Keith let himself be pulled up into a sitting position and ignored the rush of semen and slick that was suddenly pouring out of his body. His hips hurt, his ass hurt, his everything hurt.

“Thanks for noticing.” Lance stood up, keeping a hold on Keith’s arm so that he had to get up too (wincing).  

Lance pulled off his (soiled) t-shirt and headed towards the lake with Keith in tow who stared at his naked back and pert ass appreciatively as they waded into the tepid water.

Keith paddled away from Lance, content to relax in silence. The water seemed to soothe some of the aches in his body much to his relief. Keith sighed and watched lazily as Lance took a few laps.

Eventually Lance breached the surface near Keith and grinned at him, drawing him into his arms.

Keith was immersed in thought as he grumped out of the blue, “Why did you say that thing earlier?”

“Huh?”

Keith snorted and rolled his eyes, “The stuff about me and omega things and what other people think.”

“Huh?”

He knew he wasn’t doing that on purpose but it was still annoying. Keith reiterated, doggedly, “You said I don’t care if I’m doing omega things or what people think about me. Why did you say that?”

Lance stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment until he remembered. “Oh.” Then he looked amused and shrugged, “Isn’t that true?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed; he was teetering on the edge of suspicious jealousy, “ _You_ wouldn’t just say that though.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean someone’s talking to you about me.”

Lance smiled, “Maybe?” and responded mysteriously, “People talk.”

“To you? About me?” Keith responded in surprise and annoyance. “We work in different fucking countries and I’m rarely at headquarters and when I’m there I’m a fucking civilian cargo pilot picking up cargo what is there to talk about and how is it reaching you?”

Lance snorted, “First, the rumor mill travels fast and wide. Second, I am great to talk to! Why would anyone not talk to me?! And third, you have a reputation and I can’t believe you’re not aware of it.” He snorted. “Actually never mind I take that back – I can totally believe it.”

Keith frowned; worried that he might be compromising himself.

“What kind of reputation?”

Lance laughed and splashed him, “If I thought it was trouble I would’ve said something to you.”

Keith relaxed a little but kept staring at Lance not quite pouting but close to it. “So what is it then.”

“Well.” Lance smirked, “Word is it’s a privilege for civilian pilots to fly for headquarters but you walk in like you don’t give a fuck. You piss off every single rank and file officer that deals with you yet they can’t get you fired.  Your civilian boss can’t get you fired.” Keith felt Lance poke him on his side, “And they all think its cause you’re considered a galaxy hero so you can’t be touched and you know it so you treat seniority like shit because you can get away with it.”

“Huh.”

“Kitten, you’re kind of a hero to the cadets especially the omega ones.”

He knew he shouldn’t waste his time arguing but – “Usually I’m working with airmen  - not officers -  and they are half my age and act like it. And I don’t treat anyone like shit. They’re just pissed cause I don’t act like I want to suck their dicks.” He groused.

He felt Lance stiffen.

Lance’s face dropped into a scowl, “What?”

Oops, he usually didn’t mention things like that to Lance. He shrugged, “They keep requesting me when there’s an alpha assigned to the warehouse at headquarters or if there’s a problem. I think the airmen and or officer expect me to keep my head down and nod to whatever they say.” And smile if they “compliment” his scent or allow them to grab his hand and check for a bonding tattoo without him punching them in the face.

“What do they say? No. Know what? Never mind, just get them fired!”

Keith smirked. He might be able to do that. But apparently he already had a reputation. Adding that he can get people fired wouldn’t be suspicious at all. “It’s not worth the trouble.”

Lance blurted like he couldn’t help himself, “Are they hitting on you?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, “If you show up at work I will fucking kill you.”

“So they are hitting on you!”

Keith tried to keep his expression neutral as he scoured Lance’s face for any hint that he knew about all the flirting and sour aggression he would get for his complete lack of sexual interest at work. He tried to redirect, “Why would anyone talk to you about your bondmate anyway?”

 “People don’t actually know I’m bonded to you or that I’m _that_ Lance. So what are they fucking saying to you?”

Keith rolled his eyes and waded back away from Lance, “They’re dicks because I look them in the eye and talk back but that’s it.”

Lance narrowed his eyes in suspicion then glanced down at Keith’s neck which pissed Keith off because he knew what he was thinking - Lance wanted to mark him up so he could show up at work looking well claimed which was bullshit. He wasn’t tolerating a pissing match at his expense as if he was property. He was going to lose his shit if Lance voiced anything of the sort -

“I am sucking your neck off!” Lance shouted in high-pitched fiery outrage; his voice echoing in the pitcave.

He sounded so ridiculous and jealous that it was funny and actually defused Keith’s temper. He stifled a smile as he poked him and responded, “Save that for heat. And what are you so worried about?” He teased, “The only alpha I think about is you - ”

“If you say ‘and Mark’, I am running away with the kids and I’m taking both our cars with me.”

Keith paused and then started laughing.

Lance made a face and moved closer to Keith, pulling him into his arms again and looking at his face searchingly. Uh oh, he was going to ask again about work and he was good at reading Keith.

So Keith crushed their lips together and wrapped his legs around Lance, making sure Lance could feel every inch of him pressed against him.

“Go ahead and confirm your personal days for Wednesday this week.” He said, “I’ll get the kids sorted.”

Lance had reserved the next three weeks for potential time off from work depending on when Keith’s heat actually arrived.

The distraction worked. “Yeah?” Lance looked at his neck searchingly and ran his thumb lightly over his heat gland but only encountered smooth skin.

“You sure? I can’t feel your scent gland. You’re not swelling.”

Keith felt his hand moving towards his asshole with purpose to check another way but he stopped him. “Don’t. My ass is sore as fuck.”

Lance settled his hand back where it was and started heading back to shore.

“Anything I can do?”

Keith shook his head, “I’m fine.” He appreciated that Lance heeded his words from their argument earlier and wasn’t trying to tell him what to do. He hesitated, “Thanks.”

They made it back to their blanket, Keith draping one of the beach towels around himself and sitting down without wincing too much. Lance sat down behind him, legs on either side of Keith and wrapped his own towel around them both. Keith leaned back and slouched comfortably in Lance’s arms.

He was suddenly accelerating towards pre-heat. He realized he had been more acutely aware of Lance’s scent and its subtle changes. He had that familiar weird desire to rub himself all over Lance like a cat. And he usually didn’t feel his inner opening unless it was being stimulated but it was becoming an uncomfortable presence inside that was hard to ignore. He felt like his pussy was both swelling and gaping open inside him though he knew it was simply more relaxed than usual.

“Pre-heat is here.” He felt Lance stiffen behind him and he patted his leg; trying to comfort him. “You’ll rut, don’t worry. My pheromones are attacking you even if you can’t sense it.” And regardless, they’ll deal with whatever happens or doesn’t happen.

Lance wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders; his chin resting near the top of Keith’s head. Keith closed his eyes and indulged in some scenting, nuzzling Lance’s bicep and soaking in his scent. It was comforting to his body to have an alpha at hand. The few times he had to bear heat without Lance were incredibly uncomfortable. The whole time his skin crawled even when he had a knotting toy inside him and was curled up in Lance’s well-worn sweater. Keith brushed his lips against Lance’s arm.

“Please don’t bite me.” Lance said nervously, forever traumatized.

Keith realized with a start that his mouth was parted on Lance’s skin and that he was about to sink his teeth in. Pre-heat made him do irrational things especially if he was swimming in his alpha’s scent. He peppered his arm with kisses instead until Lance relaxed.

“Yeah you are definitely in pre-heat. That was quick.” Lance observed then he leaned in and sing-songed, “Last chance for me to stop taking birth control.”

Keith rolled his eyes, Lance always said that before a heat. “You fucking kidding me? We just had Saul. I told you he’s the last one.”

Lance smiled, running his hand down Keith’s belly which a few months ago was so swollen that Lance’s arms wouldn’t have reached around it.

“I know. Babies are cute though.”

Keith gave him a sidelong unimpressed look. “They’re exhausting. All they do is barf and shit for the first few months.” Saul happened to spit up a lot until about 6 months.

“They get older.”

 Why was he getting him started? “How is that better?” His mind was on what Shiro did merely a week ago. “They grow up to destroy your will to live. It just takes two fucking minutes – “

He ignored Lance’s knowing chuckle and plowed ahead with retelling the incident that he had been griping about all week. The one where Saul had been asleep in his playpen while Shiro had been watching a vid and coloring. Keith had dashed away to get another load of laundry in the cycler.

“I was gone two fucking minutes!” He wailed. “How is that enough time for Shiro to break through childproofing, climb the fucking pantry, find the jar of cheese salsa, _open_ the hard to open jar of cheese salsa and finger-paint half the den with it!” Lance was snickering behind him as he raged, “AND dump half of it in Saul’s playpen so he could paint too.” He growled, “Saul who pooped his diaper, ripped it off and started playing with shit and salsa. I was going to _fucking_ kill myself.”

Lance laughed and hugged Keith. “Yeah that’s bad. Sorry I wasn’t there. Shiro’s still a baby though. Think about Clara, she’s not bad.”

“You blacking out on the last 14 years or what. And Shiro _hacked_ your phone. If that was my phone, I could charge him for criminal offense in a Garrison court.”

Lance snorted. “Shiro’s an enemy combatant now?”

“It feels like it.”

Lance snickered and kissed Keith’s neck. “Yeah sometimes.”

Keith froze, instantly indignant; he whipped around to glare at Lance and snapped, “That’s your fucking child. He’s only five.”

Lance raised one incredulous eyebrow and cracked up, saying, “Oh you could talk shit about our kids but I can’t?”

Right. Keith frowned unhappily and turned back around, crossing his arms.

Lance squeezed him, “You’re cute, Kitten.”

“Fuck off.” Keith responded, mildly embarrassed as he pushed Lance away with his shoulder.

Lance kept hugging him and said amusedly, “Anyway, Clara was never Shiro level.”

Keith sighed begrudgingly because that was true. The anxiety level was off the charts with her mainly because of the life and death circumstances they were in for half her life. Also because she was their first and therefore had to survive their inexperienced fuckups (mostly Keith’s) in parenting. He hoped there wasn’t too much lasting damage. She did seem almost bizarrely well adapted and comfortable with life on Earth so far.

“Remember when I had to stuff Clara in Red and she projectile vomited all over the place?” Lance mused. “That flight back..ugh..she was _slippery_..I can still smell the vomit…fucking taste it...ugh..” Some had landed on his mouth when he had been busy executing fast brutal maneuvers, narrowly escaping with their lives. Lance gagged at the memory then chuckled, “I swear I was getting some real pissed off vibes from Red.”

That sounded about right. Keith smirked, remembering Lance’s flailing outburst over the comm in the aftermath. Keith hadn’t cared about the vomit except that it had caused trouble for the screen from Red so he had to wait before he could see for himself that they were unharmed. He might’ve yelled at Lance to fix his screen, he couldn’t remember.

He slouched further and looked up at Lance who immediately kissed him.

He relaxed in his arms, letting Lance have his fill of kissing and nuzzling him. All the talk about the kids brought a twitching anxious sense of longing to the surface for Keith. He had not been apart from Saul for this long and he wanted him back in his arms. Wanted to kiss Shiro’s cheeks and pepper him with silly questions so he could watch his helpless giggles. He wanted to listen to Clara’s ridiculous commentary and get her excited hug even though he knew the hug was more a shake down for the gifts they bought her but he would take what he could get.

“I want to go home.”

“Yeah?” Lance said. He slid his hands down to Keith’s inner thighs, under the towel, petting him in slow up and down strokes. “We’re done here?”

Well. _No_. Not if he was offering something. Keith was definitely going to be walking stiffly until he got his hands on some balm. His ass was extremely sore and he knew he had a few bruises on his hips from Lance’s overly enthusiastic hands. His boobs had hickeys. They had a ton of sex this weekend and they had heat to get through. He should be fucked out.

Yet.

If Lance knew he was sore then what he was offering was a rim job. Keith felt that familiar tingle inside. 

“What are you thinking?” Keith asked, trying to contain his excitement.

He felt Lance’s smirk by his ear. “I’m thinking you might be the horniest omega to walk the earth and/or universe?” He cupped his cock with one hand and dipped his fingers into his pussy with the other; gently tickling his clit. “Also thinking about eating out that greedy ass of yours.”

Yes, please. Keith was already curling in on himself from Lance stimulating his cock and pussy. He squeezed his legs together and rocked against the trapped fingers, curling his own hands on Lance’s thighs.

“Fuck yes.” He said.

Lance released his cock and dug his fingers into the flesh of his ass. “Show me your ass, Kitten.” Lance’s hand slid away out from Keith’s clit as he got up on his knees and pulled the towel off. Still facing away from Lance, Keith backed up so that he was straddling Lance’s hips. He felt Lance running his hands over his ass spreading him apart as he settled into position, dropping down on his hands then onto his elbows.

His breathing was shallow as he arched his ass up, exposing himself to Lance as well he could and indulging his urge to be good for his alpha.

Lance dipped his thumb into his pussy, running it over his sealed birthing slit and up to his puffy rim.

“Your cute hole is all pink and swollen.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, stifling a whimper. Lance hooked his arms between his thighs, hands on his hips and pulled his bottom half towards his face so his knees were lifted off the ground and his cock pressed against Lance’s chest. Keith gasped when he felt Lance lick his pucker, making him aware of how sensitive and relaxed he was.

He jumped as he felt Lance spread him further and lay hungry kisses on his asshole before stiffening his tongue and thrusting inside, fucking him like he would with his cock.

Keith cried out, feeling tears pool in his eyes from how good that felt. He lied there limply letting Lance fuck into him and whimpered each time Lance pulled away to lap at the bit of slick dribbling out of his hole. Each time, Lance would dive in rougher and sloppier, moaning hard. Keith felt him rock back, keeping his face flush against his ass as he laid back, dragging Keith so he ended up sitting on his face, his torso still leaning over Lance’s body. He held onto Lance’s thighs and shook as he listened to Lance’s slurping noises and felt his moans underneath him.

He wasn’t going to last long at all. He rode his face; feeling another orgasm building quickly inside.

“Fuck. You’re fucking me.” He babbled - voice higher pitched than usual. Lance tucked his fingers into his pussy and worked his clit making him feel as if fireworks were going off inside his body. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come.” He sobbed.

His body bounced in shaking waves on top of Lance. His cock shot off but his ass didn’t dribble much slick, his body at last giving out on producing its usual copious amount.

Lance gently licked him until he pulled away.

“Fuck.” He panted; rolling to the side.

 Lance chuckled and patted his thigh. “Had enough?”

Keith hesitated long enough for Lance to inhale sharply in alarm.

“Holy fuck, really?” Lance yelped. “You need to get into toys cause I’m gonna die if I keep trying to keep up with you.”

Keith laughed and peeked down at Lance, poking him with a toe. “I said I wanted to go home. You started it.”

Lance flipped over in the same direction as Keith and lied on his stomach, head resting on his hands, mirroring his position.

“I have no regrets. I don’t get to fuck you too often in an open cave by a lake.”

Keith smirked, “Then stop complaining.” and let the smirk soften into a smile as his eyes drifted shut. “I want to go home now.” He said sleepily.

“Looks more like you want to nap now.” He heard Lance say. He kept talking but all Keith heard was the amusement in his voice and the shape of his words. He vaguely nodded in response. The next thing he was aware of was Lance covering him with a towel and curling up beside him. He threw an arm around him and stuck his nose on his neck, sighing happily in response to his alpha’s scent.

The next time he woke up, he was on his side facing Lance who was still sleeping. He watched him for a while, enjoying how calm and at peace he looked. He traced the scar on his face up past his hairline to the slight dip he had on his scalp then ran his hand through his hair.

He wondered idly what would have become of him if it weren’t for Lance.

He ran a finger down to his lips and grinned when he kissed the pad of his finger and opened his eyes, fixing him with a sleepy smile.

“Home?” Lance asked.

“Yeah”

 

* * *

 

 

“Look who’s home!” Shouted Emily theatrically from her spot on the floor by Shiro’s flying toys.

Saul looked back from where he stood, holding onto the back of a chair and squealed happily, immediately cruising along the furniture as fast as his feet could carry him; his little hands grabbing the den chairs to support himself.

“Ahhh!” Yelled Shiro and popped up from Emily’s other side where he had been leaning against her, watching her fix one of his toys. He ran behind the furniture and leapt onto the armchair, using the back as a springboard to launch himself into the air straight for Keith with his arms flung wide.

“Yoink.” said Lance and snatched him from mid-air and swung him around. Shiro laughed madly when he was flipped upside down and tickled.

“[What have I said about climbing the furniture?!]”

“[I don’t know?!]” yelled Shiro, giggling and trying to squirm away. “[Papi, stop! STOP!]” Lance walked over to his sister to chat with her while torturing his son.

Clara casually sat up from where she was laying on the couch, eyes glued to her comm and walked over and hugged Keith from the side and hung there. “Hi mami.” She said calmly, still tapping away at her phone.

He kissed the top of her head. “Did you weld your phone to your hand?”

“Yeah.”

He snorted and watched Saul negotiate a reach from the couch to an ottoman. He reached for it tentatively, wiggling his outstretched hand with a worried look of concentration. Keith sat on the couch that was on the other side of the ottoman and spread his arms out invitingly, wiggling his own fingers at Saul to sweeten the deal. Saul gave him a big gummy smile and lunged for the ottoman, scrambling towards Keith.

He side eyed Clara; she wasn’t bombarding him with questions about gifts. He felt Clara settle next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, eyes still glued to her screen.

Her scent had been shifting lately between that of a child towards hints of an adult alpha.

When Saul made it over, Keith exclaimed, “I missed you so much! Did you miss me?!” He grabbed Saul and tossed him up overhead, making Saul cackle and then squeezed him to his chest, laying loud noisy kisses on his cheeks.

He thought he felt Clara let out a dreamy sigh. He snuck a peek at her phone but all he saw was her usual junkyard sites. She moaned to herself and shifted.

“You smell interesting. Is that a boyfriend you’re texting?” He teased.

That got her attention, “What! I’m _not_..” She blushed. “Blurrghh..that is so dumb. I mean,” she snorted loudly and scoffed, “They’re all so into me, how could they not be..I’m-” She then suddenly looked defeated and threw her hands into her face. “I’m a nerd. Oh my god,” Then she looked determined, “Nope! Nope! Ugh, why are there are so many humans!”

Then she shook her head and muttered, “[I don’t care what anyone smells like. Omegas are –]“ She disregarded all of Keith’s dynamic haughtily in one dismissive wave. “[Who needs them right? Omega boys are PFFT. Pfffft.]” She laughed and then looked like she was in despair again but then brightened, “I tweaked the throttle level assembly on my skimmer – it’s almost _flying_ flying. It’s the best I just need this one piece and whoosh.”

Wow. That was an interesting outburst. “That’s.. that’s great princess.”

Lance sat by Clara with Shiro in tow as Emily started gathering her things. He snatched Shiro by his collar as he started running towards Emily again, “Give her a minute Shiro.”

 “Papi.” Clara leapt up on her knees on the sofa, seeming to sniff the air. “[You smell like an alpha.]” Clara accused in surprise as if she just came to that realization.

He raised his eyebrows while Shiro shoved his face on his side taking deep theatrical breaths.

“[That’s weird, why would that happen]?” Lance deadpanned.

“[You smell like poop]!” Shiro declared then laughed at his own dubious joke.

Clara narrowed her eyes thoughtfully then asked, “[Can I borrow your clothes?]”

Lance stared in disbelief since usually she would go out of her way to mock his clothes. She hated his wardrobe. He asked uncertainly, “[You like my clothes.]”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “[No! I’ll wear it underneath. Ironically.]”

He stared at her and she stared back, blushing.

“What-“ Lance began in confusion but whatever it was seemed to click for Lance and he smiled knowingly at her. ”Any clothes in particular? My unwashed undershirts maybe?” Her eyes widened and her blush grew alarmingly red.

“Huh?” Asked Keith as he watched Lance throw an arm around their daughter.

Shiro had been squishing his nose on Lance’s shirt and yelling “Eww” every few seconds and laughing. So Lance lifted up his shirt suddenly and scooped it over Shiro, trapping him underneath. Keith settled Saul on his lap, holding him by his wrists and bouncing him and watched in amusement as Shiro flailed under the t-shirt and tried to escape.

“Don’t fake a scent, princess. Be yourself. You want to talk about it?”

Wait. _What_. Talk about what? No. He thought he was prepared for Clara growing up but he wasn’t. “What-“ Keith started.

“Mami!” She yelped. “No! Just no. Nope. Nope. Please don’t.”

She curled up and hid her face near Lance’s armpit. Lance winked at Keith and shook his head, silently asking him to let it go as he patted Clara’s back. Keith frowned. Fine, he would drop it for now. But he was good at obsessing and later he was going to deep dive into what was tormenting Clara and who exactly Clara was interested in. Perhaps he should create a file log.

Emily sat on Keith’s other side and kissed the side of Keith’s forehead, distracting him from his thoughts.

“Welcome back!” She yelled over Shiro’s screams as she pulled her own comm.

“Thanks.” He yelled back. His son had poked his hand through the neck of Lance’s shirt and started shouting when Lance bit down on his fingers.

Keith leaned Saul backwards letting his back hang past his lap, then pulled him up by his wrists and arms, gasping in feigned surprise.

He acknowledged the warmth he was feeling - soft and content and looked at each of them. Emily was busy texting. Clara was leaning her head on his shoulder again, searching the junkyards on her phone. Lance was poking at Shiro through his shirt making their son yell (and laugh) indignantly while trying to both dodge and get out from under his shirt. 

Vacation was great but it couldn’t beat being surrounded by loving family. He wished he could spend more time with them before he had to part ways again for heat.

He caught Lance’s eye and waggled his eyebrows once causing him to grin.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fic left you feeling happy and warm! Comments will be loved forever! :D


End file.
